The Covenant of the Dead
by VentePaDu
Summary: I belong to a branch of the Covenant called the Dead. We are an elite section of the Covenant who specialize in accuracy, stealth and the killing of vampires. They thrive on Blood. As do I. My name is Sasuke Uchiha. Language, violence and lemons
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It has been six years since I joined The Covenant. When my parents died, Kakashi took me under his wing and trained me to be a member of the Dead. We are an elite section of the Covenant who specialize in accuracy and stealth. The Covenant has remained a secret for thousands of years, No one has discovered that we are the group that keeps the balance between the races. I do not mean Black and White. I mean creatures of Darkness. Monsters. Blood-drinkers. They go by many names. Humans call them Vampires. If left unchecked, the human race would long since been wiped out. The Vampires would easily defeat them. Then they would either turn cannibalistic or starve to death. They thrive on blood.

As do I.

My name is Sasuke. I am a member of the Covenant of the Dead.


	2. New Member

**Chapter 1**

I moan as I hear my cell phone go off by my bed side. I roll over and pick it up. "Hello?" I ask groggily.

"Just making sure you got up for school. And by the way it sounds, you aren't."

"Kakashi…vampires are nocturnal."

"Yes but you aren't. You now have thirty minutes until school starts!"

"Oh SHIT!" I yell into the phone before hanging it up and throwing it on the bed. I run to my closet and pull out a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. "Dammit! Today is my day to drive!" I run into the bathroom, brush my teeth and hair, grab my keys and phone, and run out the door. I jump into my car and speed off towards my first stop.

…:::…

"Naruto! Get your ass out here! We are going to be late!" I see a figure run out of the house and lock the door behind him. As he gets in the car I ask him, "Must you wear orange every single day?"

"It is my signature color. And besides I always wear black too."

"Yes and you look like a kid who forgot to buy a costume on Halloween."

"Well…It's better than looking like an emo."

"I do not look emo."

"Yes you do. You even have a scar on your wrist."

"So now I cut myself?"

"I am not saying that I'm just saying…if you criticize what I wear…you can bet that I will criticize you right back."

"You were just saying what?" As I pose this question I arrive at Garra's house. As usual he is waiting outside. As he sees me he slowly walks up to the car and punches Naruto on the shoulder.

"What?"

"Get in the back."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"You aren't the boss."

"Yes but I am. Now get in the back." I jump in to end the conflict. "Now we have to go get Shikamaru and Neji."

"No need to get Shikamaru."

"And why is that Garra?"

"He's getting a ride with my sister today." At this point I am already on my way to Neji's house.

"Why can he get a girl and I can't?" Naruto whines from the back seat.

"One, he is not annoying as hell. And two, Garra doesn't have a problem with it."

"Yea Garra. Why don't you have a problem with Shikamaru dating Temari?"

"He has earned my trust. Here comes Neji."

"Ooh!"

"What are you going on about now loser?"

"Hinata's here."

"Duh…she lives here." I hear the door open.

"Stop drooling over my cousin Naruto."

"I was not drooling. Hey aren't we already late?"

"Almost." I pull onto the main street and pull up at the school. "Now hurry up and get to class. You know Kakashi's policy on school."

"Yes." I lock my car and swing my backpack onto my back. I pull out my phone as I feel it vibrating. I have a text message.

_Don't be late._

_Kakashi_

Man…he has perfect timing. I stare at my phone and begin to reply to it as I walk around a corner and come in contact with another person. We both go flying on the floor.

"Uh sorry that was my…" I stop short as I feel a feeling I haven't felt in a long time. "…fault." I finish as I look up to see who I hit. It is a girl with pink hair. A very strange characteristic.

"Oh my God Sakura. Are you alright?" A girl says from behind her.

"Yes I'm fine."

"Again sorry." I say as I get up and walk away. I have to shake this feeling. Luckily I have gym first period.

…:::…

"Okay take 5 laps around the track. NOW!" The teacher yells and I am happy to comply. I begin to run and sort through my thoughts. I hope Kakashi calls today. I hope we have a meeting. I need to get out of here and talk to him.

On the end of my fifth lap, I begin to slow down. Barely out of breath, I sit down on bleacher up in the stands and overhear the pink haired girl from earlier and her friend talking.

"What's the problem with me going to talk to him Ino? After all it was partly my fault we bumped into each other."

"He's bad news Sakura. He has been in the same school as me for a long time so I would know. He's…well sort of creepy." I let out a chuckle. I'm creepy and bad news eh?

"I don't think he is scary at all."

"Well then you have no sense. He is in the principal's office like almost everday along with his friends. I'm surprised they are even still in school. And have you seen how his group dresses? Some of them wear chains. One of them has his ears pierced. They all wear black everyday…" I become distracted from my eavesdropping as I feel my phone ring in my pocket. I pull it out and see three letters appear on the caller ID…COD…I flip open the phone. "Yea? Uh-huh…got it…yea…uh-huh…is she coming?...good…be there ASAP." I hang up the phone and look across the track. Unfortunately, the only people that have gym with me are Naruto and Neji. I casually walk down from my spot on the bleachers, past Sakura and Ino and lean against the wall next to the tunnel that leads out of the stadium. As I do, I see a figure walk past me to the gym teacher. Then I hear him yell.

"Uchiha! Uzumaki! Hyuuga! To the principal's office now!" I am not the least bit surprised by this fact and neither are Neji or Naruto. They come jogging over as the figure walks past me. "Come with me." She says.

"What did we do this time?" I say.

"Was it the spray paint because I swear that wasn't us!" Naruto says to her, in a voice that borders somewhere between angry and depressed. As we walk through the tunnel and out of hearing range, I speak again.

"Thank you Tsunade. If you could get the others out of class as well that would be much appreciated."

"I will." We approach the first classroom and she knocks on the door. She opens it and everyone stops at her entrance. "Nara, please come with me."

"Man…what did we do now guys?"

"I don't know."

"I'm guessing it is the little spray paint incident."

"How troublesome." He follows Tsunade out of the room. "Kakashi?"

"Yes. I'm afraid we have problems in the Covenant. Who else do we have to get?"

"Gaara." We approach another room and again she knocks on the door. "Gaara. You know the drill."

"Unfortunately…" He mumbles as he slides out of his desk, grabs his bag and follows her out the door. We arrive at the front door and she nods to us. We walk out the door and we walk over to my car. I drive to my house and park it there.

"We will meet in the main hall. Understood?" They all nod and we go our separate ways.

…:::…

As I walk through the street of downtown I look around me for anything unusual. I see nothing and continue to walk toward the pay phone. When I reach it, I pick up the phone and Get a dial tone. I dial the number 1-9-5-2 and hear it ring once. I then hear a voice on the other end. "Hello?"

"Yes is this Joey's Pizza?"

"No I'm sorry but you have the wrong number."

"Oh…I see thank you." That was the code. It isn't urgent which is good. I turn to my left and walk down the alley. I find my phone and flip up the keypad. Under it is a clear button. I look around me and then press the button. At the end of the alley, the bricks begin to slide away and a green door is revealed. I open it and begin to walk down the stairs that lead to the main hall. When I reach it, I see Neji, Naruto, Gaara and Shikamaru waiting for me. I nod slightly and they follow me to a door on the right hand side. I swing the double doors open and approach a long table in the center. I see a figure in a big black chair at the far end and I sit to the right of him. Neji sits to the left, Shikamaru beside him and Naruto beside me.

"Kakashi? What is this meeting about?"

"I am adding a new member to your team."

"WHAT?"

"Is there a problem Sasuke?"

"Yes!"

"And why is that?"

"My team is the perfect size as it is. And besides we have our teamwork down perfectly. If we add another person now, it will mess everything up."

"You will just have to learn to work with her just as you have adapted for the other members."

"Her?"

"Yes. She has only a few more days of training left then she can join you on a mission. I just thought it best to give you a heads up. You are all dismissed. Make sure you take the necessary protocol. And get back to school by lunch. No goofing off."

"We know." I say as I stand from my chair and walk toward the door.

"Sasuke one more thing." I turn after everyone else has left and closed the doors.

"What?"

"There is something stirring in the Vampire community."

"I know. I have had a strange feeling all day. Usually my feelings are correct."

"I trust your judgment. Remember. Meet here tonight at 10:30."

"We will."


	3. Attacked

"Sasuke you are being quiet…er." Shikamaru says as I stare down at my lunch.

"Just got some stuff on my mind."

"Like?"

"I don't know…I just have this weird feeling."

"Hm…So 10:30 right?"

"Yes."

"What are you all doing at 10:30?" Temari says as she sits down next to us. I have to think fast.

"Studying until 10:30. Tsunade said that if we fail another test she will kick us out permanently."

"Oh…I can help if you want." Great how am I going to get out of this one.

"That's alright. My uncle has a limit of how many people can be in the house at once. We are already pushing it." Thank you Neji…

"Oh alright…"

"Um...Temari can you give the guys rides home today? I have some stuff to do after school."

"Sure Sasuke."

"Thank you."

"No problem." I stand and throw my lunch away. I begin to walk down the hall towards my locker as I pass the art room. I see a figure with pink hair tied up in a messy bun painting at an easel. I lean against the doorway.

"So…You are an artist huh?" She jumps a little bit and turns slowly. "Sorry…didn't mean to scare you…I know how 'creepy' I can be."

"Oh…you heard that. I'm sorry…Ino sometimes doesn't think before she speaks."

"Don't worry about it. I've been called worse." I take a seat next to her. "You know you're pretty good."

"Oh really? Thanks…I don't really know if I am that good…"

"No you are really good."

"Oh thanks. My friends don't really support me in it."

"Why?"

"I seem to have fallen into the 'pretty girl' crowd. Anything besides shopping, boys and makeup doesn't really interest them."

"Well at least people aren't scared of you."

"Why are people scared of you and your friends?"

"People just go by appearances mostly. Plus we do spend a whole lot of time in the Principal's office. People just see us as trouble."

"Oh…I didn't introduce myself. I'm Sakura Haruno." She extends her hand and I take it.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Nice to meet you."

"You…too…"

"Is something wrong?"

"Maybe hang on for a second." I scan the corners of the room and see a shadow move from one corner to the other. I get up from the stool and pop open the sole of my shoe. I slide out a throwing knife and close my shoe back up.

"Wh…what are you doing?"

"There is something here."

"You mean someone?"

"No something." I see the shadow move to the corner by the window at the front of the classroom. I move quickly from one side or the other and manage to catch it. Staring at me is the face of a Vampire. But what are they doing out at this time of day?

"Who are you?" It asks me.

"That is not important." I say as I put a knife to its throat. "Tell me something. Isn't it unusual for your kind to be out this early?"

"Yes."

"Why are you then?"

"I was sent?"

"By whom?"

"He told me to tell you one thing."

"And what is that?"

"Run. Run little brother and cling to life." Those are the words that have haunted me since I was seven. The words he left me with.

"Itachi."

"Yes. You must have known he was behind all of this."

"Oh shut the hell up." I say as I slit his throat. He sinks to the floor and I watch his body disappear. That is the one good thing about killing Vampires. There is no mess to clean up. Then I realize something. Sakura is still sitting on the stool but she is clinging her hand. Did that thing get to her before I got to it? I rush over to her. "Are you alright?"

"What was that thing? And what are you?" Kakashi will kill me for answering these questions but there is no way out of it now.

"Let me see you hand." I say and she shows me. Obviously she already pulled out the weapon that was jabbed in it. I look around and see it on the floor. It is a simple six point throwing star. "You're pretty tough. Most girls wouldn't take it out for themselves." She nods slightly and I know I can not put it off any longer. "What I am about to tell you is a little strange. But you have to believe me okay?"

"Uh-huh."

"I belong to an organization called the Covenant. We have been killing Vampires for thousands of years. Well I haven't bur you know what I mean. That thing I just killed was a Vampire. You are just lucky it hit you with a knife instead of biting you." I begin to wrap her hand in a piece of cloth. "There is one thing you have to realize though. You can not tell anyone about this."

"I understand."

"Good." I pull the knot tight with my teeth and drop her hand. I lean down and pick up the star. I put it in my pocket and make a mental note to show Kakashi later. He might be able to identify which clan uses this star and once he does that I can find Itachi. "Now let's go before someone comes along and sees us together. No offense but people will automatically assume I hurt you if they see your hand like that with me around."

"I understand."

"And look…I'm sorry that this had to happen. People around me just get hurt it's what happens. Again I'm really sorry." I walk out of the room and continue towards my locker. Just then the bell rings signaling the end of lunch. I have to go talk to Kakashi. "Hey Shikamaru!"

"Yea? Hey Sasuke."

"I need you to do me a favor."

"Yea? What do you need?"

"I need you to tell the next period teacher that I went home sick alright." I lower my voice so that no one besides him can hear me. "I have to talk to Kakashi."

"You got it. See you at 10:30." He replies back in an equally low voice.


	4. You have no idea

**Chapter 3**

**AN: If anyone wants to…you can guess on who the new member is going to be…It will be revealed in the next chapter so review!**

"Hello?"

"Yes I need the number for Joey's Pizza."

"8-4-5-6-8-3."

"Thank you." I hang up the phone and turn left towards the alley. I lift up a fake brick and enter the code 8-4-5-6-8-3. The bricks slide away and I open the green door behind it. I practically run down the stairs and to the double doors that lead into the meeting room. I open the doors and see Kakashi in his chair at the back of the room. It is facing towards the back wall that contains multiple monitors and keyboards that all serve different purposes. He turns when he hears the doors open and I dig for the throwing star that is in my pocket.

"What is the matter Sasuke?"

"I was attacked."

"Where? When?"

"Like 30 minutes ago at school."

"Did someone besides the team see it?"

"Yes I had to explain everything to her."

"Sasuke that is a taboo."

"Yes I know but I had to tell her something. She got stabbed in the hand for God's sake! Here." I slide the star across the table.

"What is this?"

"The star he used. It has unique markings on it. I thought you might be able to discover what clan it is from."

"A six point eh?"

"Yes but look at the markings on the front and back. They are written in the Vampiric language but they are all jumbled up. They don't form a sentence or code or anything."

"I see. So let me get this straight. You want me to find out which clan this is from."

"Yes."

"And then I assume you want me to send people after them."

"Yes."

"I'm sorry but I can't do that."

"WHY NOT?"

"Because…our job, Sasuke, is to defeat the Vampires that come to the surface. We keep the balance."

"Your point?"

"If we go on a rampage throughout the underworld, that isn't keeping the balance. That is destroying it. Not to mention that it would be putting valuable lives at stake." He slides the star back across the table. "My answer is no."

"Fine." I turn to leave.

"Oh and Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"Your new member will be joining you tonight on your mission. She completed her training a few days ahead of schedule."

"Whatever." I walk out and shut the doors behind me. Damn that Kakashi. This was my only lead! Sure he doesn't know about the whole Itachi thing but still. Actually come to think about it, there are many secrets that I am hiding from everyone at the moment. And they will not be revealed any time soon.

…:::…

As I walk down the hall at school once again, I hear an argument going on.

"You are not okay Sakura! You are hurt!"

"Ino really…you are overreacting."

"No I am not!" She spots me as I come around the corner and points at me. "You did this didn't you?"

"Huh?"

"You hurt her didn't you?"

"Hn…"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Ino please…"

"Let me handle this Sakura! I told you not to go near him! I warned you!"

"Ino…you are making a scene."

"I don't care! He should have gotten kicked out a long time ago! This has happened one too many times! To Temari and now you!" I recoil as if I had been struck. That is an incident that my team has agreed not to talk about. It seems Ino does not agree… I am about to lose it but I try to contain my anger. "He is just a violent person who doesn't know how to control himself. He hurts everyone around him!" I can not control it any longer and I push her against the lockers with one hand on each side of her head.

"Shut the hell up! You don't know what you are taking about! So how about you do us all a favor and keep that fucking moth of yours closed!" I push off the lockers and punch the wall as I walk away. As I do, I feel my hand leave an indent. I do not stay to look but I have a feeling I just proved Ino's point.

…:::…

"Sasuke? What is wrong?" Temari asks me.

"Nothing." She grabs my wrist as I pass and I turn slightly to meet her. I glance down at her leg. Below the hem of her skirt, you can see the end of a scar. A scar I put there.

"Sasuke? Tell me what happened. Please." I remove my wrist from her grasp and sink to the floor. I lean my head against the wall, close my eyes and swallow hard. "It's okay Sasuke. Just tell me." I still give her no response but I feel a tear almost escape my eye. All these feelings and memories rushing back to me at once. The faces of all the people I've hurt. The faces of people whom I will never see again. Sadness. Anger. Hatred. I can't contain them all at once. "Hey…It's okay Sasuke. Everything will be okay. You don't have to hold it all in. You can talk to me." I am not going to lose it in front of Temari, or anyone for that matter. I open my eyes and see Temari staring down at me. "Won't you tell me what happened?"

"I already said it was nothing. I just lost control of my temper a little. That's all."

"But what happened to make you lose control?"

"Nothing. I just haven't been myself lately."

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yes Temari…and…thank you."

"For what?"

"For forgiving me even though I don't deserve forgiveness."

"You are welcome Sasuke…Whoa…"

"What?"

"Your knuckles are bleeding." I glance down and see that what she says is true.

"No big deal."

"Did you get in a fight with a wall?"

"Not exactly."

"Sasuke?"

"I had to take my anger out on something. I couldn't very well punch Ino now could I?"

"So that's what happened? Look Sasuke don't let her get to you. She is just a stuck up princess. Who care about her and what she thinks?"

"I guess you are right." I let out a sigh before I rise to my feet. "Oh and thanks for giving rides to the guys tonight."

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow alright?"

"Yea see ya."

**Up next: New Member Revealed **

**What did Sasuke do to Temari?**

**You may be asking this question.**

**All I can say is…**

**You will find out soon enough…**

**RXR!!!**


	5. Stirring in the Underworld

**Chapter 4**

**"**There has been an outbreak in quadrant 4. Your mission tonight is to arrive and gain control of the situation. Also, keep your eyes out for your new member. She should be arriving about the same time you are."

"Are you alright Sasuke?" Shikamaru mumbles so Kakashi can't hear.

"Yes."

"You haven't looked at Kakashi all meeting. Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Now…Go get changed and get going. (Outfits are available to see on my page) And remember, no unnecessary fights. Take them out swiftly and quietly. You are dismissed.

…:::…

"Up until now…Our job has been easy." I say through the mike in my motorcycle helmet. "There is something stirring down there and I have a feeling it isn't going to be good."

"Understood. Sasuke what is our plan of attack?" I hear Neji's voice crackle through the earpiece.

"First we find our new teammate then we go from there."

"I see. How are we going to find her?" I hear Naruto ask.

"I will take section A, Neji B, Naruto you take C and Shikamaru you take D. If you run into anything…specifically Vampires, kill it."

"Understood."

"Got it."

"Uh-huh."

"Sasuke what do you want me to do?"

"Gaara you are going to scope out the area. You are the overview tonight. Look out for anything suspicious and kill any vampires in sight. Now guys, we are going to keep in contact at all times using our wireless radios."

"Alright."

"Good. Split." At this command everyone goes off in separate directions. I continue straight. After I travel several blocks and reach Section A, I hear a scream. I rush over to the source of the noise and see a person I can only assume is our new teammate. She is wielding a sword similar to mine. It is medium length and pure silver. I can only assume that it is dipped in holy water or something to that affect. As she is fending of the one in front of her, another one appears behind her. "Shit." I ump off my bike, putting down the kickstand and drawing my sword in the process. She has managed to kill the one in front but there is no way she will be able to fend off the one behind her as well. I stab my sword through the core of it's body and the blade lights on fire. It's screeches fill the night as it's body burns. I pull out my sword and offer my hand to the girl on the ground in front of me. But then I realize a unique characteristic. Pink hair. "Sakura?"

"Sasuke?"

"How could you…damn it! I knew something like this was going to happen."

"Something like what?"

"Nothing." I walk over to my bike. "Get on. The others are waiting." She slowly walks over and straddles the bike behind me. "Hang on." I drift the back tire and back track towards Section D. "Dead reach the meeting point ASAP. I repeat Dead reach the meeting point ASAP."

"Message receive confirmed."

"You got it."

"See you there."

"Sasuke behind you!"

"Duck!" I yell to Sakura and she does as she is told. Suddenly a bike goes over our heads and lands in front of us after rotating once in the air. "Naruto you show off!" You could have taken off our heads!"

"Now you know I wouldn't do anything like that."

"Next time a Vampire is about to kill you…I will let him."

"Sasuke, my section is clear."

"As is mine."

"Mine to."

"Mine as well."

"Good." I pull out my cell phone and look at the clock. Midnight. From this time on, the activity will decrease and there is no one else on the streets. We are safe to return. "Back to base. We have to make our report."

…:::…

I wait for everyone else to park their bikes and then they follow me up the stairs to the meeting room. Sakura sits herself down in a chair next to Naruto's seat. I sit on the opposite side to the right of Kakashi. Neji and Shikamaru fill in the spots on the other side. When we are all seated, Kakashi begins to speak.

"I trust you have all become acquainted with Sakura Haruno."

"Yes."

"Good. Now down to business. There is something stirring in the underworld." I raise my hand slightly. "Yes Sasuke?"

"I believe I know what is happening."

"What do you mean?"

"There has been an increase in Vampire activity. So much that one even attacked Sakura and I at school. I asked it what it was doing and it told me that it was sent. I do not know who is behind it but I do know we need to find out."

"Bu…" I give Sakura a stern look and she shuts her mouth.

"Did you have something to say Sakura?"

"No."

"Alright then. Anything else Sasuke?"

"Yes. Somehow they are not afraid of the risk of the day anymore. I advise everyone to be on their toes until we take down who is behind this." I feel my insides cringe with every word. Maybe it is not the right idea to keep Kakashi in the dark about Itachi but if anyone is going to bring that traitor down, it will be me.


	6. Punching bag

**Chapter 5**

"Sasuke! Please wait!"

"Sakura just leave me be."

"But I have a question."

"Look." I say as I stop walking and turn to face her. "Just because we are on the same team now doesn't mean we have to socialize or like each other alright. You have your group of friends and I have mine. So let's just keep it that way."

"Look I'm sorry about what Ino said but…"

"How long will it take to get this through your thick skull? This isn't about that fucking blabbermouth!"

"All I wanted to say is that I'm sorry."

"You're what?"

"Sorry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about me and I'm sorry that Ino said all those things and…I'm just sorry."

"Whatever." I turn around again and continue to walk away but then stop. "Look. You are going to have to change your image."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sure you have had it figured out by now that Tsunade, you know the principal, works with Kakashi. She is how we get to meeting and such everyday. If you just start showing up there tomorrow and the day after, people are going to question. I think we need to devise a plan."

"A plan?"

"Yes…I've got it. Pretend to be dating one of us. I don't care who but then you will be in our crowd and people will just assume that we were a bad influence on you."

"So I have to pretend to date one of you."

"Yes except that Shikamaru is dating Temari and Neji is dating this girl TenTen so that leaves you with Gaara, Naruto and…as much as I hate to say this…me."

"Alright I choose you."

"What?"

"Gaara scares me a little bit and Naruto is just plain annoying. You may yell but you seem to be the most normal of the whole bunch."

"If you only knew…" I mumble.

"What?"

"Nothing…Fine I suppose it can't be helped. Where do you live?"

"167 Hillside Drive."

"Oh…that is only a few blocks away from where we all live. Alright…um…I will pick you up this morning at seven thirty before I get the guys. Do you have anything black?"

"Yes."

"Wear it."

"See you then."

…:::…

I walk up and knock on this door of 167 Hillside Drive. "Sakura?"

"Coming!" I hear from inside. She opens the door and I see that she followed my request and wore black. To be more precise a black sleeveless shirt with whitewash jeans, black and white striped arm warmers and black sneakers. "Is this okay?"

"Yea it's fine. Let's go. We have to get the guys." I get in the car and she gets in shotgun. "Up first is Naruto." I drive to his house and to my surprise he is outside waiting. But I am not surprised to see him in orange. I let out a sigh as he gets in the back.

"Hey Sakura!"

"Um…hi Naruto."

"How are you!?"

"Hey loser you're yelling. Now shut up. We have to go get Neji."

"What about Gaara and Shikamaru?"

"They are riding with Temari. I don't have enough room in my car for all of us anymore."

"Oh alright." I drive up to Neji's house and wait for a minute or two.

"This is weird. He is usually waiting for us."

"I'll get him!"

"No loser I will get him. You just want to see Hinata."

"So?"

"I would prefer if My team did not decrease in numbers from one killing the other."

"Neji would kill me wouldn't he?"

"Yes he would." I get out of the car and walk towards the door. I knock and get no response. I knock again and I hear a "Coming…" from inside. The door opens and I see Neji.

"Hey you ready to go?"

"Yea just come in here for a second." I follow him inside and upstairs to his room. He locks the door. "I got attacked."

"Where?"

"Here. He was waiting for me when I got home. Luckily Hinata and her dad are not here but it said something strange."

"What?"

"Something about a little brother and how if the little brother wants to kill the big brother that he needs to let his anger and hatred burn inside of him."

"Damn it! What does he think I have been doing for the past ten years?"

"What are you taking about Sasuke?"

"Nothing I just need to figure this out."

"Figure what out? Do you know who is behind this?"

"I have pretty good idea. But that isn't important. He won't come here. He is waiting for us to come to him. There is no need to worry. Now we just need to get to school. And do me a favor."

"Yes?"

"Don't tell anyone about this okay?"

"Yes."

"Good now let's go before the loser comes in after us."

"Agreed."

…:::…

We reach the school and get out of the car. Sakura extends her hand to me.

"Here."

"What?"

"We have to make it look official don't we?"

"I suppose so." I take her hand and we walk into the school building. I hear gasps from random people and whispers. I let out a sigh.

"Just ignore them. They are just going by appearances."

"I know that."

"Sakura Haruno!"

"Aw….Shit…" I hear her mutter and I can't help but laugh.

"You are coming with me!"

"Ino let me go."

"No! I can not believe you!"

"Um…I believe she asked you to let her go Ino. Now please comply."

"You stay out of this Sasuke!"

"Ino…what is your problem with me. You used to have a crush on me when we were little…remember?"

"No…"

"Of course you do. What happened to make you hate me so?"

"Ever since that day you have been totally different…"

"Ino…please don't bring that up."

"Look Sasuke I'm sorry you're parents were murdered…"

"Ino I'm warning you…"

"But you seriously need to move on. I mean…"

"That's it…I'm leaving!" I drop Sakura's hand and walk back outside to my car. I get in the front seat again and turn on the stereo. My Thousand Foot Krutch CD comes blasting through the speakers…

**I've tried to hide, but I can't sleep at night  
Everything I think about makes me feel like a version of myself  
They tell their lies and we all synchronize  
Look to the sky because it's almost over**

We want the truth, give us the Absolute  
We need your help, 'cause we've got nothing!

We want the truth, give us the Absolute  
We need your help, 'cause we've got nothing left to lose  
I know we've tried this thing a million times  
But put me out, 'cause I'm on fire!

Don't talk if you aren't gonna tell me the truth  
Don't tell me you know and you've got everything under control  
We can't have it all, but we can break the fall  
This time I'm letting go, 'cause I can't take it anymore

**We want the truth, give us the Absolute  
We need your help, 'cause we've got nothing!**

We want the truth, give us the Absolute  
We need your help, 'cause we've got nothing left to lose  
I know we've tried this thing a million times  
But put me out, 'cause I'm on fire!

Wait 'til the bottle breaks, see how it all shakes  
Who's gonna be around? Who's gonna hear the sound?  
Wait 'til the smoke clears, who's gonna volunteer?  
Stand if you're gonna stand, everybody's here  
Take what you're gonna take, make what you want to make  
Say what you're gonna say and break if you're gonna break

**We want the truth, give us the Absolute  
We need your help, 'cause we've got nothing left to lose  
I know we've tried this thing a million times  
But put me out, 'cause I'm on fire!**

**We want the truth**

**We need your help**

**I know we've tried this thing a million times  
But put me out, 'cause I'm on fire!**

**(Absolute-Thousand Foot Krutch)**

I take in a deep breath before turning off my car and walking back into school. I walk quickly past Ino and Sakura who are still arguing. I walk directly to the locker room and change for gym. I need to blow of some steam.

Today is a Wednesday which means that we have class in the Gymnasium. I walk through the door and I see Neji waiting for me.

"Punching bag?"

"Hell yea." No matter how well I hide my emotions somehow Neji can always tell when I need to blow off steam or need to be left alone. Today is no different. We walk over to the punching bag and he gets behind it. I begin to punch with all my strength. Then I hear a voice behind me.

"Sasuke?"

"What?" I say surprised at how angry my voice sounds.

"I'm sorry again…"

"Save it. I don't care."

"Well fine! You can just act like that! See if I care!" I hear her footsteps retreat and I sigh as my punches slow down and then stop.

"Thank God that our school has a boxing team."

"Yes. This school would have lots of holes in walls if it didn't." I reply.

"So Sasuke…this guy…the guy who is leading the Vampires is your brother?"

"I'd rather not talk about it. I'll bring him down. No matter what. You have no need to worry."

"I am not worried about myself. I forgot to give you this this morning." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a six pointed star. It is an exact match to the one I have. I take it from him and shove it into my pocket.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Uchiha! Hyuuga!"

"Yes?"

"Get over here!" We slowly begin to walk over. "Step on it!" At that we pick up the pace.

"Yes sir?"

"On the mat! Uchiha I want to see a round off, back handspring, full!" He thinks this is so difficult for me to do? These are level one evasion moves from my training. "Now!"

"Yes sir." I take several steps until I am at the back of the mat. I take a deep breath and take two running steps. Then I throw my tricks. (For those of you who don't know what that sequence looks like…look it up on You tube. It's so cool!)

"Impressive Uchiha. And here I thought you were a lazy slacker. Hyuuga same sequence!" Neji does it flawlessly just as I did. "And another impressive one. You two may go relax until the next cycle." We walk over to the bleachers.

"Maybe we should have messed up just a little bit."

"What's the point of having skills if you can't show them off every once and a while?"

"Sasuke?" I stop dead in my tracks.

"What is it Sakura?"

"I really am sorry."

"Stop apologizing. You didn't do anything wrong. I just couldn't remember. It isn't your fault." I continue to walk away as I feel a hand slip into mine. For some reason it has a comforting feel to it. We continue our walk to the bleachers as I think about my plan. I have to find Itachi and I have to take him down. But how do I find him?


	7. The accident

**Chapter 6**

It has been three weeks since Sakura and I started 'going out'. I have to admit…I have gotten kind of used to it. What surprises me most is that I am not getting angry as often and she doesn't annoy me as much. I just feel better with her there. But I would never tell her that.

"So…our job tonight starts at 11:00 right?"

"Yes. That's what Kakashi said."

"Alright then I will see you then." She leans over the center console of my car and kisses me on the cheek before getting out of the car. I let out a sigh. I am getting way too used to this. I actually think I might love her. These past weeks have showed me how great of a person she is and how great of a person she can make me. Not to mention she isn't bad looking either.

"God! What am I thinking! She is my teammate! I can't be thinking stuff like that!" I pull over on the side of the road and sink back into my seat. "Stop having those types of thoughts Sasuke! You can't love her! You have known her for what a month! Damn what is my problem?" I slam my head against the steering wheel and hear the horn honk. I just need to go home and get some rest. That's it. Running on low battery for days on end can't be good for my mind.

…:::…

"Neji Section A, Naruto take Section B, Gaara Section C, Shikamaru take Section D. Sakura and I will take Section E. Now Spilt!" I say through my mike. Then I hear Sakura's voice come through.

"Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"I have a bad feeling."

"So do I. Be careful." We reach section E after several minutes of riding. "Sakura let's split up. We can cover more ground that way. You take the left at the fork. I'll go straight."

"Got it." We reach the fork and I see her pull to the side behind me. I continue straight until I see a figure in the middle of the road. I try to swerve but lose control of my bike. It slips out from under me and after I tumble it somehow ends up on top of me, breaking at least two ribs. Then I see the figure above me and I see something that I recognize, red eyes. But these are not ordinary red eyes. These eyes contain black markings. There is only one person besides me who can obtain eyes like these.

"I…Itachi?"

"Yes little brother. It seems we meet again."

"You…bastard…"I manage to get out between gasps for breath.

"Now brother…I will make you suffer. Until we meet again." At his last words the world around me fades and I let out a scream of agony and terror.

**Sakura's POV**

"Oh no! Sasuke!" I straddle my bike again and put on my helmet. I speed back to where we parted and follow the path he took. Then I see a pile in the distance. As I get closer I recognize a black bike and under it is a head of black hair. I stop my bike and jump off. "Sasuke!" I shake him slightly before pushing the bike off of him. "Sasuke stay with me!" I turn on my helmet mike, "All Dead report to Section E immediately! Leader down! I repeat…Leader down!"

**Sasuke's POV**

I hear Sakura's voice calling to me but it is as if it came from a great distance. Then I hear others. Neji and Shikamaru, Naruto and Gaara. What is going on?

**Sakura's POV**

"What happened?"

"I don't know! I heard him scream and when I got here this is how I found him."

"Several ribs appear to be broken but that is probably from the bike. Something else is going on here."

"I…I…Itachi…"

"Sasuke? Sasuke talk to me?"

"No…no….don't…NO!"

"We have to get him back to Kakashi. There is no way I could figure this out in time." Shikamaru says from behind me.

"Can you ride with him behind you?" I ask Shikamaru.

"Yes."

"Then do that. We have to hurry!"

…:::…

"Some kind of illusionary technique has been used on him. He is reliving one moment over and over again. By the looks of it…it is a painful memory. One person has keep watch over him at all times."

"I'll do it."

"Good Sakura. I will tell Tsunade that you and Sasuke will not be present at school for a while."

"No…no…"

"I will drive you both back to his house."

"Alright."

…:::…

"No…no…why…" I can't stand to see him in so much pain. As much as I hate to admit it, I have developed feeling for him over the past month. Seeing him like this is almost more than I can bear…almost.

I take the cloth from his forehead, soak it in cold water and replace it. He has been running a fever that won't break and he screams out in pain every so often. The rest of the time he just mutters things like, "No" or "stop" and "why". I wish I knew how to help him. Kakashi has said we just have to wait. That he will wake up when he is ready. He rolls over and I realize something that I have never noticed before. He has a mark on the back of his neck. Under the mark are two marks that look like he was bit. I run my fingers over it. He flinches and I pull my hand back quickly. I wonder what that is.


	8. Memories

**Chapter 7**

**I changed the meaning and origins of the curse seal in this story…sorry if that bugs everyone but I just thought I would give you a heads up! RXR!**

**Sakura's POV**

It has been over two weeks since Sasuke got in the accident. He hasn't woken up yet and my worry grows everyday. I hope he wakes up soon. Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru and Gaara have taken up more and more duties since he has been gone. Plus it doesn't help that I can't help either.

I am snapped back to reality by Sasuke's movement and voice.

"S…s…ak…u…ra?"

"Sasuke? Thank god! You're awake!"

"W…wa…wat…er."

"Of course." I reach over to his bedside table and grab the glass of water that is sitting by his bed. "Here." I help him partly sit up and take a drink. They I help him lay back down.

"W….what…h…h..app….ened?"

"I was hoping you could tell me."

"Itachi!" he screams as he sits up way too quickly. Then he grabs his chest area in pain because of his broken ribs.

"Relax…it will be alright."

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Th….thank you."

"You're welcome now get some rest. I'll be right here when you wake up…I promise."

"Al…alright."

…:::…

"Yes he woke up about ten minutes ago…yes he is asleep again…affirmative…I will call you when he wakes up again." I hang up the phone and then I hear a knock on his front door. I open it and see someone I do not recognize.

"Hello. Is Sasuke here?"

"May I ask who you are?"

"Yes. My name is Jiraya. I have some information for him."

"Oh well he is asleep right now. Can I pass it on to him?"

"Of course." He pulls a package out of the bag he is carrying and hands it to me. "Make sure he gets it."

"I will. Thank you." I close the door and walk back towards Sasuke's room. I enter the room and I set the package on the desk across the room.

**Two Days later**

**Sasuke's POV**

"Hey Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"What's that package?"

"Oh I almost forgot. A man named Jiraya dropped it off for you while you were asleep."

"I'll open it later." Sakura stops what she is doing.

"Sasuke?"

"Huh?"

"I have a couple questions. But you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Okay. Shoot."

"Who is Itachi?" I tighten my hand into a fist, sit up, and place my arm on my knee. "You kept on yelling out his name while you were sleeping and then you said that same name in the art room at school."

"My brother."

"What?"

"When I was seven I was just like any other kid. I was happy. I had a mom and a dad. I had an older brother that was either too busy or too cool to hang out with me. I went to a normal school with normal kids and I liked normal things. All my family members lived on the same street and we were all close like any normal family. Then it happened. September 16th rolled around and I came home from school only to find bodies along the street. The bodies of my family." I cringe as I relive the memory again. "I rushed home, hoping that somehow, someway, my immediate family would be okay. That they would be alive. But I had no idea what I was going to find when I got there." I pause for several moments before I continue. "My parents' bodies were on the ground and a figure was standing above them with a blood covered sword in his hand. My older brother. I was frozen by fear and surprise.

'What are you doing?' I asked him, 'Why?'

'Foolish little brother.' That was all he said as he walked towards me. No matter how much I willed it, my body would not move. Then he leaned down and bit me." My hand instinctively traveled to the two teeth marks on my neck.

"I ran hoping to find help before he caught me. But I had no such luck. He caught up to me and stopped me in my tracks. For the first time that night, I saw his eyes. Red with black markings around the pupil. I will never forget what he said to me.

'Run,' he said, 'Run little brother and cling to life. Let your anger and hatred boil up inside you until you feel like you are about to explode. Only then can you defeat me.'

Then he knocked me on the head and I woke up in the hospital. I could hear nurses whispering. 'He's the only one left.' They said. 'Didn't he have a brother? I wonder what happened to him.' I knew what happened to him. He betrayed us. Just for power. And he got it. He is now leader of the Vampires. And all I am left with is this," I point to the mark on my neck, "It appeared when he bit me and never went away."

"I am so sorry. I had no idea. I…"

"No Sakura. Don't worry about it. It is all in the past. Besides I have done what he said. I have hated him and have never let my anger go. I will defeat him. But that memory, that memory is the one that repeated over and over in my head. You would think you would get used to a scene if it played over and over. It would lose it terrible factor and just become another scene. Well, every time it played it got worse. Over and over I saw them die. Over and over I couldn't stop him." There is a long pause and she is just staring at her lap. "Didn't you have more questions?" I say once I am positive that my voice won't shake.

"Yes. One more. What did you do to Temari?" I freeze at this question. "Again you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"No I will. You are on the team now. You should know what we know. Right?" She nods and I continue. "You know how I said that Itachi bit me?" She nods again. "Well…I didn't show the side affects of Vampirism until later on. I was fourteen. It was late at night and I had a craving that I had never had before. I went out on the street late at night and found Temari walking home from Shikamaru's house. It is hard to describe but it was almost like I could smell her blood. It smelled so good and I lost control. I felt the predator inside me rise and I drew my throwing knife. I came at her. I tried to stop myself. I truly did. I even told her to run but she insisted on helping me. She has always been that kind of person. Finally, I couldn't control myself any longer and I cut her diagonally down her thigh. She screamed and Shikamaru heard it. He came running and saw me with a knife in my hand. A knife dripping with her blood. Looking back on it, I imagine I looked just like my brother did. Anyway, he chased me off, called for Gaara and then he came running. Shikamaru chased me some more and called Neji on his cell phone. Neji got there as quick as possible and then he began to chase me as well. I ran to my room not bothering to shut the door behind me. I then realized what I had done and tried to stop the demon from doing anything further. I sliced myself across the wrist. That is when they all arrived, Naruto at there heels. I was screaming. Cutting myself on the leg, the arm, anything to get myself to stop what I was doing but I couldn't. Because as much as I hate to admit it, it wasn't a demon taking over me, it was me. I heard voices behind me saying things like, 'What is wrong with him?' and 'He will destroy himself if we don't stop him.' They were right. I would destroy myself. I had the knife at my stomach and cut myself there. Finally Naruto approached me and grabbed my hand before I could take another blow at myself. 'Stop,' he said, 'Sasuke this isn't you. I know you and you would never do this. Now stop it!' I dropped the knife and tried to stand but I remember feeling very light headed. It is probably because of how much blood I lost. I collapsed and fell unconscious. Next thing I knew, I was in my bed and it was two days later. When I went back to school, I avoided all of them for a good two weeks. The Covenant couldn't use me for field work because of all my self-inflicted injuries. So I was alone for two weeks straight. I thought they would never forgive me, because I knew I could never forgive myself. The funny thing is, they did forgive me. And what was even weirder was that Temari forgave me first. Unfortunately news got around the school and people eventually figured out that I hurt her. I still keep that knife so I can remind myself of what I will happen if I ever lose control again. That is also why I never fight people and when I feel like I am going to become too upset, I leave."

"Oh…so that is what Ino was talking about."

"Yes. After the team forgave me we agreed never to talk about it again. When they asked me why that happened, I played dumb and they've never figured it out. Not even Kakashi knew. They all thought I went temporarily insane. And me stabbing myself probably proved that theory. They all said it was about time. After my family was murdered, I didn't act sad, angry or anything for that matter. They said it was time for me to show some emotion."

"Have you ever lost control after that?"

"No. Now I keep animal blood in my basement just incase that craving ever creeps up again. I buy it from the butcher."

"Oh…"

"Are you scared of me now?"

"No."

"I'm sorry Sakura. You have to believe that I didn't mean to do all those things. Honestly."

"I believe you. It's just that I had no idea you had such a hard past. You never show it."

"I got pretty good at hiding emotions after he betrayed us. The funny thing is, I always wanted to be like my brother. He was always the smartest student. He had a great relationship with my dad while I was ignored. Now, I want to prove that I am not like him."

"Well from what I've heard, you are nothing like him. He was a killer. You stopped yourself before it got to that point. It seems like he had no guilt while you spend everyday with these things hanging over your head."

"Yes well…you never met him. The person who committed that crime and the person I knew beforehand were two completely different people." There is another long pause before she asks me another question.

"Sasuke how _did _that accident happen?"

"Well…I saw a figure standing in the middle of the road and so I tried to swerve in order to avoid it but the bike slipped out from under me and them I rolled a few times and it landed on top of me. I felt some ribs crack and then I recognized the eyes staring down at me. Sakura, they were Itachi's. He's back."

"Sasuke we have to tell Kakashi. He can…"

"NO! He will not hear any of this! Do you understand? I have done so well to hide my past from everyone! You are the only person I have ever told! If you tell I don't know if I could ever trust you again! You have to realize that I told you before any one else! Before Neji and Shikamaru! Before Naruto and Gaara! You can not tell!"

"Okay…my lips are sealed."

"Thank you and I'm sorry I yelled."


	9. Stinging Words

**Chapter 9**

**Sasuke's POV**

It has been five months since I told Sakura those stories. So far she hasn't told anyone that I know of. She has kept her word.

I have returned to my duties in the covenant but find it harder and harder to restrain myself on mission.

**Sakura's POV**

I am getting pretty worried about Sasuke. He has been getting even more crazed on mission than usual and he isn't near as level headed. He always asks the same question to the vampires before he kills them. "What clan does this star belong to?" and always he gets the same answer. "You'll get nothing out of me."

**Sasuke's POV**

"Tonight's mission is going to be different."

"How so?"

"I…am going in…alone." I say throught the helmet mike.

"Sasuke you can't! That is way too dangerous!"

"Sakura I said I am going in alone. You all go to the assigned quadrant. I am going to quadrant two."

"Why? What's at quadrant two?"

"That is none of your concern Naruto. Gaara, you are in charge. Take care of them."

"Alright." I press the front brake and drift my bike around to head backwards. When I hear a voice through the mike.

"Sasuke…Please don't do this…If this is about _him_ I can help you…please don't go off on your own."

"Sakura worry about your own well-being. You will be better off. Don't die out there. I won't be there to cover you."

"I won't…but…"

"No buts Sakura. Go. Defend that quadrant. I will meet up with you later."

"You promise?"

"Yes. Now focus on the mission."

"Alright…" There was silence on the mike. I sped off towards my destination hoping to find the answer I have been looking for.

**After the Mission: Headquarters**

"Sasuke that was a foolish move."

"I did what I had to Kakashi."

"What is wrong with you? Ever since your accident you have been acting completely different."

"I have my reasons."

"Well…do you realize what you did tonight? You abandoned your team. You went off on your own risking your life." He smacked me on the shoulder and I winced. Little does he know, I am not in perfect condition. "So you have any sense left at all?"

"Apparently not…now if you will excuse me…" I begin to stand but he pushes me back down.

"Oh no…I am not done with you…you…you…I don't know what to do with you anymore." I run my tongue over the tips of my teeth and realize that two of my teeth are sharper than usual. I have to leave now and get back to my house before…"Are you even listening to me anymore?"

"No. Kakashi I really have to go. Now."

"No you aren't leaving." I stand.

"Unless you want physical harm done to you, I suggest you let me leave now."

"Since you are in such a rush, we will continue this tomorrow." I turn and push the doors open, and rush past my teammates without saying one word to them.

"Sasuke what's wrong?" I feel a hand grab my arm. I turn and glare at her.

**Sakura's POV**

"Let me go Sakura." His eyes aren't normal. They are red…this isn't good.

"Sasuke let me help!"

"Let go!" He pulls his arm away from my grasp forcefully and sprints up the staircase. I follow him, ignoring the questions of my teammates. I run at full speed, still no match for his. He reaches his house and pushes the door open, almost breaking it off its hinges. I follow him down to the cellar and see him drink out of a wine bottle but I know it isn't wine.

I see a drop trickle down his chin as he drinks the whole bottle. "Sasuke?" He drops the bottle and stares at me for a second.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?"

"I was worried so I followed you." He turns and punches the wall. "I'm sorry…I didn't know it would make you mad. I'll just leave."

"No wait…"

"Huh?"

"I need your help with something." His hands find the hem of his shirt and he begins to pull it over his head, revealing his perfectly toned chest. I feel myself begin to blush but then realize what he is doing. My eyes drift to his shoulder, where I see a deep gash.

"Sasuke you're hurt…" I say as I rush over to him.

"Yea, you think you could help me clean it up? I'm not that good at doing it one handed."

"Of course. Come on." I lead him up stairs his room. "Sit on the bed. I'm going to get bandages from the bathroom. He does as I say and I cross the room to the bathroom where I open the cabinet above the sink. I pull out bandages and a washcloth which I get wet in the sink. After wringing it out, I walk back to Sasuke who is still sitting on the bed. I get behind him and kneel on the bed so I am taller than his shoulder. "This is going to sting a little…" I warn him as I begin to dab at the wound with the washcloth. He winces. "Hold still."

"It hurts…"

"I warned you. When you go off on your own, you are only going to get hurt."

"I knew that when I left."

"Then why did you?"

"I had to find out what I needed to know…I needed to be alone to do that."

"I get it…"

"Do you?"

"I understand more than you think."

"Oh yea like what?"

"Like how you are a revenge bound asshole who would abandon his friends to find answers. And how you care for no one but yourself. Tonight is just the last in a long line of incidents. I mean if you really cared for me you wouldn't have abandoned me and refused my help. You would have listened to me when I begged you to stay with me. But I'm just wasting my time caring for you because you could never care for me back." I put down the washcloth and begin to wrap his shoulder in a bandage. "I should have figured that out a long time ago but," I cut the bandage and tied it off. I pick up the supplies and begin to get off the bed. "I suppose I just had too much faith in you." I walk to the bathroom and put the bandage back into the cabinet. I close it and see Sasuke standing behind me in the mirror. I turn to face him and he pins me against the wall. I gasp as I feel his lips on mine. "Sasuke…stop…why?" He pulls away for a moment.

"Sakura…I have always cared for you…"

"What?"

"Ever since we started pretend dating. I grew closer and closer to you as time went on. I have a craving that blood can not satisfy. One that only you can satisfy."

"What is that craving for?"

"You." He crushes his lips against mine once more and this time I don't resist. I feel his tongue graze my lower lip asking for entrance. I allow it and I feel his tongue against mine. I taste the blood in his mouth and almost feel like pulling away because of it. But then I realize this is what I have been wanting and I stay there. He pulls away momentarily for breathe but then dives right back in. He tries to pick me up and I let him, wrapping my legs around his waist.

I feel him begin to move and then I feel my back meet something soft. I know what is about to happen. I know I should stop it. But I don't want to. I feel him straddle my body as his hand travels up my leg. His hand is rough on my smooth skin but I love the feeling. His hand travels form my thigh to my stomach where at travels under my shirt, up my back. I arch into his kisses even more as he leaves my lips and travels along my jaw line to my ear. I feel him nip it slightly. Then I feel another hand travel up my shirt and slowly lift it over her head, only breaking the passionate kiss for a second. He pulled away momentarily and eyed me.

**Sasuke's POV**

In response to this action, I see her blush a deep shade of pink and a smirk spreads across my face. I lean back down and begin to kiss her again. After several moments of passion filled kisses, I leave her mouth. My lips travel down to her chin and along her jaw line. I take a break to nibble at her earlobe, making her produce a squeak. I laugh at this noise and continue. I begin to travel down her neck, sucking and biting at certain places receiving more sounds from deep within her throat. She pushed me slightly trying to make me roll over and I comply, aiding her in her struggle. She was now running her hands up and down my toned chest. I rolled her back over so I am on top once more. My hands travel up her back until I find the clasp of her bra. I undo it after a few moments of fumbling and throw the garment aside. Her erect nipples and plump breasts fully exposed for me to behold. My lips depart from hers and travel down her neck to her right breast. They find her tip and begin to suck on it while my hand massages the other. An excited moan escapes her lips as I bit it slightly. Hearing this reaction, I switch breasts and give the other one the same treatment.

**Sakura's POV**

I arch my back and he sucks harder. His hands travel down my stomach and rest on her hips. I let another moan escape my lips as his leave my breast. He begins to trail kisses down my stomach until he reaches the waist of my skirt. He slowly removes my skirt all the while planting kisses on any skin that is exposed. His lips travel back up my stomach to the valley between my breasts. He plants kisses there and then slowly travels back up to my face.

**Sasuke's POV**

My lips once again meet hers and I feel her hands undo the button of my pants. She pulls them down as far as possible with her hands and then pushes them the rest of the way with her feet. She kicks the garment across the room. My mouth leaves hers once more and a disappointed moan leaves her lips. I smirk as I kiss the skin on her stomach once more. My hands slowly slide under the band of her underwear and pull them off. I travel back up her stomach and hover over her, while my fingers graze her womanhood. I insert one finger into her, hearing her moan with pleasure. I begin to slowly pump my finger in and out. After pumping it several times, I insert another finger and continue to pump. Her moans only make me harder and I feel her walls tighten around my fingers. Her back arches as she climaxes. I pull my fingers out of her cavern and bring them up to my mouth. I lick them until all of her juices are gone from my hand. Then I return my hand back to her clit and flick it.

**Sakura's POV**

I know that he was teasing me and I am getting sick of it. My hands find the band of his boxers and I pull them down in the same way I had his pants. I roll him over once more and my hands find his member and I slowly pump them up and down. He moans into my mouth and I find that I like his deep throated moans. I trail kisses down his chest until I reach his enlarged member. I flick the tip with my tongue and receive another moan in return. Then I took it in mouth all the while watching his reaction.

His eyes are closed in ecstasy and he moans a deep moan that manages to make the tightness in my stomach even worse. I begin to pump up and down with my head. I feel his member get even harder in my mouth as he continues to moan.

**Sasuke's POV**

I have to have her now. I pull her head up and flip over so I am on top once more. I feel my tip meet her entrance and I hesitate. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." I slowly enter her until he meet the resistance of her virgin barrier and then thrust. I feel her nails scrape against the skin on my back and I stop. I look up at her once more and I see a tear slowly stream down his cheek. I kiss it away and a smile appears on her face. She arches into me, telling me to continue. I obey and begin to thrust once more. She wraps her legs around my waist as I begin to thrust deeper.

"Faster…harder…" I obey her wishes and began to thrust harder and faster. It doesn't take long for her to reach her climax. I feel her walls tighten around me as she brings me with her. My seed fills her body and I collapse next to her.


	10. Seperation

**Chapter 10**

**Sakura's POV**

I sit up straight in my bed, sweat dripping down my face. I look around, half expecting to see him there. But then remember that it never happened and I was dreaming. He is changing me. Before I met him, I would never dream something like that. I know that everything was real up until the part when he ran out on Kakashi. But after that, it was all in my fantasies. I sigh and stretch before getting ready for the day.

(Yes she dreamed it….)

…:::…

**Sasuke's POV**

A silence exists for the whole ride to Shikamaru's house. I reach across the center console and as I try to grab her hand, she pulls it away. I swerve off to the side of the road.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"This entire morning...you've been way too distant. What's going on?"

"Nothing Sasuke…" I open the door to my side of the car and get out. She get's out as well. "Where are you going?"

"You can drive to Shikamaru's. You know the way. I'll meet you there. I forgot something at the house."

"We can drive back and pick it up."

"No…you go on ahead. I'll meet you there." I shove my hands in my pockets and walk off. I hear the car speed around the corner and I let out a sigh. I don't know how any of them deal with me.

I begin to run at full speed and continue until I reach my house. I begin to slow. I leap up my front steps, skipping several. As I open the door, I get a sinking feeling in my stomach. Something isn't right. I reach down and pull my throwing knife out of my shoe. I walk through the door and throw it to my left.

"What are you doing here? I suggest you leave before I lose my temper."

"I'm afraid I can not do that. I must follow orders."

"And what were your orders exactly?"

"You have been asking questions."

"So?"

"I have been sent to clear up those questions."

"All my questions have been answered."

"By whom?"

"I have my sources. Now leave before I decide to kill you. Oh and before you go…"

"Yes?"

"I need you to give a message to Itachi. Tell him that he should be afraid because once I find him, I will send him even deeper into the underworld." I hear a swoosh and know that means he is gone. I walk up the stairs and walk over to my desk. I throw several things into a box and exit my house. I begin to run to Shikamaru's as my thoughts swirl. Could the information that this box contains be truly reliable? It better be because everything will be revealed soon enough. I almost run past Shikamaru's house but stop myself before that happens. I swing open the door and walk into his living room.

"Nice of you to join us. Sasuke…" I dump the contents of the box on the table. "What is this?"

"What you wouldn't help me with."

"I thought I told you not to look into it."

"No Kakashi, you said that you wouldn't look into it."

"Wait what are you two taking about?"

"What we are talking about, Naruto, is the attacks that have been happening recently."

"Huh?" I pick up one of the stars from the table.

"This star, seems to have some relation to the feeling that I have been having lately. We all know that something is happening in the underworld. None of us knew what it was. I didn't either until I got this package. I had a source look into the clan that this star belongs to. According to him, the clan that uses this star is the lead clan. This also means that it is the most powerful. The first time they attacked, they attacked Sakura and I at school. The next was at Neji's house. One just showed up at my house before I came here. They all had one thing in common."

"What is that?"

"They all have to do with me. All the messages had to do with me. All of them were after me."

"Do you know why this is?"

"Well…"

"Sasuke…you know that in this organization, hiding information is not an advisable thing to do."

"I know it's just…well…I can't…"

"Why not?"

"I…I…I just…well…I…I just can't…" I turn and begin to walk out of the room when I feel a hand grab my wrist. "What?"

"I will tell them if you can't…"

"Thank you Sakura…I'm sorry to have brought you into this mess…I really am." I slide my wrist out of her hand and I walk out of the room and outside into the night air. I shove my hands in my pockets and sit down on the stoop outside of the house. I am not far enough away to not hear their conversation and I hang my head. I sit there for what seems like hours before the talking fades. I hear the door open and I rise from my position on the stoop. "I think we should get ready to go do our job. Don't you?"

"Sasuke…Kakashi says you can have the night off…"

"No offense to him but Kakashi is a dumbass if he thinks I will take a day off just because my brother's an asshole. No fucking way dude…every night…I am one step closer to him."

"Sasuke you need to keep your head about you. If you lose it on these missions…"

"I know Neji…believe me…I wouldn't risk any of you…hell…you guys are the only family I have left. And I am not going to lose my family again."

"Sasuke?"

"So…should we go?"

"You tell us. After all, you're the leader."

"I am…well then…let's head out."

**After the mission**

"Sasuke, after hearing all this information tonight, I have looked into the clan."

"So now you look into it?"

"Can I finish please?"

"Sorry."

"Anyway…in our encounters with them in the past, we have realized a pattern. They usually carry advanced weaponry when they attack seriously. So I am adding one more member to your team…" A silence falls.

"And?"

"I was sort of expecting you to object."

"You didn't listen to me last time why would you this time?"

"Anyway he is a weapons expert. He will pose as a student at your school."

"Where are we supposed to meet him?"

"He sort of stands out. You'll find him…"

"Fine…can I leave now."

"Hang on for a second."

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Hey listen…no pity filled sentimental stuff alright. I have handled myself fine thus far."

"I just feel like I could have done something…"

"You didn't need to. All you needed to know up until this point is that my entire family was wiped out due to a tragic accident."

"Sasuke?"

"Really I'm fine…" He looked at me with a skeptical expression. "You've been here Kakashi. That's all you ever needed to do." I rise and almost exit but I turn back for one moment. "And if you ever make me say something pathetic like that again, I swear I will cause you physical harm." As I turn I hear him laugh. I open the doors only to see a pink haired girl staring me in the face. "What?"

"Don't 'what' me."

"Huh?"

"We need to talk about something."

"About what?"

"Have you already forgotten?"

"Huh? Sakura you are making no sense."

"I am making perfect sense!" I grab her arm and forcefully pull her aside.

"You really aren't."

"You flipped out on me!"

"When?"

"In the car on the way to Shikamaru's."

"Oh…well that is an interesting story…"

"Good. Please enlighten me…I would _love_ to hear it."

"You were just being so weird Sakura. You never act like that around me. I couldn't figure out what was wrong and you wouldn't tell me so I left before I lost it. I know my limits Sakura and I know when I will reach them. I also know how to avoid reaching them…usually. I'm sorry if you can't accept that I walk out on people but you are just going to have to get used to it because that's how I am. I always have been and I always will be. Even ask Kakashi. I've been walking out on him for years."

"Umm…"

"Huh?"

"Well you know how you asked me what was wrong earlier?"

"Yes."

"Well…" Just as she is about to speak, I see my team file out of to changing rooms. Everyone is now in their street gear except for me.

"We can finish this conversation later…" I mutter to her under my breath. She nods and we both approach the team. "So…Kakashi just informed me that he is adding a weapons expert to our team."

"Another new member?"

"I suppose so. We are supposed to meet him at school tomorrow. Kakashi said that he sort of stands out…I hope he doesn't stand out too much…"

**At Sasuke's house**

"Sasuke…"

"Yes?" I respond as I try to keep this craving from surfacing.

"I…well…"

"Sakura…" I ask as the craving begins to surface.

"Yes?"

"Leave."

"Huh?

"I said leave." The craving has almost completely surfaced. She doesn't move but just stares at me with a confused expression. I growl in frustration and rise before running off…

**Sakura's POV**

…at a pace that no normal human could reach. He was a blur when he sped off out of sight. I am so confused but I didn't tell people about his vampirism yet. I kept that part out. Out of respect. I had to figure this out before things got even stranger. I stand and walk out of the house, locking the door with the hidden key behind me. I walk back to my house prepared for a fitful sleep.

**The next day**

"Hey Shikamaru…did you see Sasuke at all today?"

"No I haven't. It is the strangest thing…I wonder what's bugging him…" The problem was that I didn't know either.

"Oh…alright…I'll see you later."

"Yea see ya…" He leaves the building a climbs into Temari's car, leaving me alone at the school. I walk out into the back field and sit down in the center of it. I breath deeply…

**Sasuke's POV**

...and can still smell the scent of her blood. No matter how far I go, it is not far enough. I turn and continue to run. I tried, I truly did. I tried not to alarm her and I tried to resist but it almost was too much…I even took precautions, I drank everyday to try and curve the cravings. But every time she was near, I became intoxicated by her presence and felt the need for her blood once more. I have to stay away from her. It is for her own good. No matter how much it hurts me, I have to protect her. Just knowing that she is safe is enough for me.

I run and run until I am far away from anywhere she might have been recently. Then and only then do I sit down and rest. Even though I know I have no heart, even though I know that there is not one beating in my chest, I feel something I have only felt once before. Emptiness. Depression. Emotions rising up in me again and I can not handle it anymore, I want desperately to fall into a deep sleep and never wake up. To forget her existence and never look back. But I know that is impossible. She fascinated me and that is a bad thing. I just couldn't trust my instincts and leave her alone. My craving grew and grew until it almost took m over. That is why I had to leave her. If I hurt her, I could never forgive myself.

Now…

I can admit that…

I love her…


	11. Prophecy?

**Chapter 11**

**Sakura's POV**

It has been a month since Sasuke disappeared. I can barely stand it. As much as I hate to admit it, I fell for him…hard. Somehow, I feel as if it is my fault…like I drove him away. That also may be that he told me to leave before he ran out. I just don't understand.

I hear a knock on the door. "What?" I say in a shaky voice that is probably caused by my tears.

"Sakura let me in…"

"Neji go away."

"Sakura…"

"I said go away."

"I can't believe you let that bastard destroy you like this."

"Don't talk about him like that!"

"Sakura I have been a good friend of Sasuke for years but it's time to face the facts. He isn't coming back."

"Shut up…"

"He has been gone for a month after all. He has never been gone for this long… Face it Sakura, he ditched us…"

"I said shut up!"

"Neji go fuck yourself…"

"What's wrong with you Naruto?"

"She's hurting can't you tell that? Jeez…why Ten Ten is dating you continues to confuse me…you are not in tune to girls' feelings at all are you?" I hear their argument continue and I place my head on my knees until I hear Neji's voice fade away.

"Sakura? Can I please come in?"

"No…"

"Sakura…" I hear him sigh before continuing. "He did not leave because of anything you did…whenever he leaves, he always has his reasons. He's left before but he always comes back. He always comes back…" I get up from my position on the bed as he continues to comfort me. I open the door and run into him, embracing him and crying into his chest. "Oh Sakura…I'm so sorry…I wish there was something I could do." I look up at him.

"You've already done enough."

**Sasuke's POV**

I lie down on my back and close my eyes baking in the sunlight. I try to fall asleep…to get rid of these thoughts and feelings…this emptiness and regret…

The sun here feels different than in the city. It feels cleaner and warmer somehow. As I lay there, I finally begin to doze off for the first time in days. Then I am disturbed.

"You alwight mithter?" I open one eye and see a young girl, age 5 or 6 from the looks of it. Her brown hair is hanging on both sides of her face and she is staring down at me with an expression that lies somewhere between confused and concerned.

"Yea fine. A little suicidal maybe but fine…"

"What's thuithidal mean?"

"Nothing…"

"Oh okay…you wook hungwy."

"Not really." My stomach grumbles, giving me away.

"Sure…come with me mithter."

"Come where?"

"To my houthe of courthe."

"That really isn't necessary."

"Just come on." She grabs my hand and pulls me up with strength equal to that of a professional weight lifter. (That's really strong XD)

"Whoa…" She still does not let go of my hand as she pulls me out of the clearing and through the woods. We walk for several minutes before I see a small cottage. "This is your house?"

"Just wait until you thee the inside…" She leads me inside the house and I see nothing that would make her exited to show me. "LEADER!" I cover my ears from the suddenness of her scream. "He must be downstairs."

"Downstairs?" She pulls a book off of the one bookcase and just as I am about to sigh, the bookcase slides up and a staircase is revealed. Without letting go of my hand, she begins to lead me down the staircase we pass several figures and she stops to talk to one.

"Keiko…"

"What?"

"Leader isn't going to be very pleased…"

"He can get mad if he wants…"

"Alright but don't come crying to me when he yells. Good Luck…"

"Thanks!" The figure continues to walk up the staircase.

"This really isn't necessary. I don't want your leader to get upset with you…"

"It's okay mithter…just show him your mark…"

"Mark?"

"Yea the one on your neck."

"It's a tattoo."

"You don't have to wie to me mister." We reach the bottom of the staircase and she walks up to a tall man with dark hair. "Hi Leader!" He turns but his smile disappears as soon as he sees me.

"Keiko I thought we talked about this…"

"Yeth but he's different."

"How?"

"Well he's one of uth."

"How do you know?"

"Go ahead…Show him mithter." I sigh before pulling down the collar of my shirt to completely reveal the "mark". I hear gasps from all around although I do not know why.

"He is one of us…in fact he is the one."

"Huh?"

"We all knew you would come."

"Whoa…hold it…backtrack…or better yet start over."

"You don't know of the prophecy?"

"Prophecy?"

"I'll take that as a no. Follow me." I stuff my hands in my pockets and follow the man as he walks down a long corridor and down another winding staircase. Now I understand what Keiko meant by 'Wait until you see the inside.'


	12. New Friends

**2 months later**

**Sakura's POV**

"Kakashi I thought that you told Sasuke that we would get a new member almost 3 months ago."

"I did but I decided to assign him to a different duty for the time being considering that your team has no leader."

"You might as well assign a new one. He isn't coming back."

"Neji! Shut up!"

"Face it Sakura…he has been gone way too long."

"Shut your mouth Neji! Now if we will all be rational about this, we can realize that there is still and 30/70 chance that he will return. Let's not jump to conclusions of whether he will come back or not. He still…" Just then, the doors burst open and a cloaked appeared in the doorway. We all draw our weapons and then he disappears. We hear Kakashi gasp slightly and we all turn to see the figure with Kakashi's hands held behind his back and a knife to his throat.

"It is a sad day when a student surpasses his master." The figure whispers into Kakashi's ear.

"Sasuke? What are you doing?"

"I couldn't have you killing my new friends now could I?" The figure shakes his head making the hood fall off and revealing none other than the teams missing leader of 3 months. Sasuke Uchiha. "Keiko, Hana, Yoshiro, Nanami, Ayame, Akira, and Shiba you can come in now."

"Who? And can you please remove your weapon before you kill me."

"Of course." He relaxes his stance, releasing his master as he takes several steps back. "These are the representatives of the Coven of Besenamy. From left to right, Yoshiro, he is the head. Next is Hana and to her right is Akira. To his right is Shiba and to his right is Nanami. On the right of her is Ayame and last but certainly not least…" He disappears again and as I turn around, he is standing behind the smallest figure who is smiling up at him with the most brilliant smile I have ever seen. "…is Keiko."

"I'm his favowite!"

"Of course you are…" For the first time, I see Sasuke smile. Not smirk but actually smile. I realize that he has an equally dazzling smile.

"Sasuke? You said they are a Coven?"

"Is there a problem with that Gaara?"

"Only that they are our enemies…" I hear Neji say from somewhere behind me. I then see everyone get in their fighting stances at this comment. Sasuke picks up the smallest one in his arms and then crouches into a position that looks almost beast like.

"If they are your enemies then you might as well kill me to. We are the same. We fight as one." I see all the others get into a similar position to Sasuke's and as I analyze each of them, I realize that they each look like a different animal. Sasuke has taken a stance tat is rather catlike, while one to his left is growling and in a position similar to a wolf or some other dog like creature.

"What do you mean you are all the same?"

"You mean Sakura left that part out when she told you all my life story?" All eyes fall on me and I turn my head downwards. "So she did…I see…no wonder you are all confused…you are in the presence of eight Vampires…although that is such a harsh word…we prefer blood drinkers…"

"So when did you become a 'blood drinker?'"

"I thought you of all people would figure it out Shikamaru…the night I attacked Temari…I was one then…I was one a year before then…and even six years before then…which if you do the math…"

"Leads to the date of the massacre."

"I see that you understand." He slowly returns to a standing position and simultaneously moves the small one to his back. "If you are smart you also understand that I will defend them in any situation, by force if necessary." As he stands so do the other vampires behind him. I can't hold it in any longer and have to ask:

"Sasuke I need to talk to you…alone…"

"Of course." He crouches down again but this time it is to release the death grip that the young girl has formed around his neck. He finally releases her hands and before rising, kisses her on the head. She laughs and he follows me out the door. After closing it, He turns to me. My head is turned downwards and I can already feel tears forming in my eyes but I force them back.

"What's wrong Sakura?"

"What's wrong?" My head snaps up and I glare at him. "What's wrong? You ditched me for three months that's what's wrong…" My anger soon turns to sadness… "Why Sasuke? I just need to know why?"

"I don't know how to tell you without offending you."

"What? Do I repulse you? Am I too flirty? Too cruel?"

"No it's nothing like that…"

"Then what is it?"

"You're thupid aren't you wady?" I look down to see the youngest one watching us. She runs over to Sasuke and he simply picks her up in his arms.

"Excuse me?"

"He left because he didn't want to eat you."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Your blood smelled too good so he weft before he couldn't control his cwaving for it anymore. He tried weally hard wady…Pwease don't be mad at Thathke…"

"Is this true?"

"I really did try Sakura…I even drank everyday but every time you were near it would just resurface…I didn't want to hurt you…I could have killed you if I got out of control…I'm sorry…I didn't know my leaving would hurt you…I…I just wanted to save you from my fate…"

"He weally is thorry wady…he was even thuithidal (suicidal)…but he won't tell me what that means…"

"You could have left out that little detail Keiko…"

"Thorry…is it bad?"

"Why do you think I didn't tell you?"

"O-o-o-oh…."

"Why don't you go practice that new move I taught you and give the lady and I a little privacy…"

"Okay Thathke!" He sets her down on the ground and she runs off to the other end of the room.

"Thathke?" I ask with my eyebrow raised.

"She's six give her a break…" He scratches the back of his head and laughs nervously. "Please forgive me Sakura…I didn't mean…"

"It's alright…Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"I…well…"

"I love you too Sakura." He leans in and places a hand on each side of my face. His lips meet mine gently at first but them it become slightly more passionate until he pulls away. I realize that he did because of someone pulling on his cloak. "Yes Keiko?"

"Can I athk you thome thuff?"

"Of course…"

"What's the wady's name?"

"Sakura."

"Are you gowing to have babies now?"

"Okay that's enough questions for today…" He says slinging her over his shoulder.

"But I onwy athked one!"

"That's all you need to ask…" He says walking back into the room with Keiko swung over his shoulder.

"Thathke! Put me down!" She says hammering his back with her fists.

"Nope…"

"Thathke! Hey wady! Help me!" She screamed in my direction.

"The lady won't help you until you say her name and ask politely…"

"Fine! Thakura! Help pwease!" I walk quickly over to them and grab Sasuke's arm and spin him around, causing him to lose balance and tumble towards the ground knocking me to the ground in the background. He somehow managed to get Keiko on the ground before completely falling.

I land on top of him, our faces inches apart. The moment is relatively romantic until we hear. "Dogpwile!" Suddenly, I feel someone jump on top of me. Sasuke groans, as do I.

"Keiko…I don't think that the fragile human can deal with much more of this…"

"But it's fun!"

"I'll play that game you like later if you get off…"

"Okay…" I feel a weight lifted off my back and I roll over to get off of him. He rises and helps me up off the ground, before getting tackled again by Keiko. "It's water (later) Thathke!"

"Keiko…I have an offer for you…"

"What?"

"You let me go back in there and talk to everyone and you can sleep at my house tonight…"

"Okay!"

"But only if it is alright with leader. You understand?"

"Uh-huh…"

"Good." He stands once more with her snuggling into his chest and she lets out a yawn. "Keiko just go to sleep when you're tired."

"I'm not tiwed…I want to have fun with you Thathke."

"I'm just going to be in a boring meeting. Go to sleep. I'll wake you up when it is time to have fun."

"Pwomise?"

"Yes…I promise." She yawns once more and he gracefully walks toward the door. He opens it once more and as he enters the room falls silent. I follow him and see his lips begin to move quickly but it seems as if no sound comes out. One of the others nods and walks out the door. When she re-enters, she is carrying a bag of books. She carefully sets them out in neat stacks on the table and then backs away slowly, as if not to alarm any of us 'normal' humans. Keiko still in his arms, he sits down at the table and his lips begin to move again. This time the leader nods and Sasuke turns his attention back to us. We are all sitting around the table while the new company stands at the far side of the room, far away from us. I turn my attention back to Sasuke once more as he begins to speak. "The members of this coven are like me, changed not of their own will and resilient to accept their fate as demons. They are also like me in the way that they can resist the blood of humans as I can. They have agreed to help us in our fight against Itachi."

"Sasuke I know that they are strong but how are six adult 'blood drinkers' going to help?"

"Naruto I already stated that these are just representatives of the coven. This is not even close to all of them. There are about 200 of them." He turns his head towards one of the representatives again and I see the woman who left to gather the books moving her lips as Sasuke was before. "Oh yes…Thank you…minus the children it is 197…thank you for reminding me of that Ayame." She nods. "So we definitely have reinforcements. This way, we can go to him if the time comes rather than waiting for him to come to us. Which in this situation may be a better bet."

"What's in the books?"

"Research and such that I have compiled of Itachi and their own knowledge of the underworld. I will be reading through these but I thought I should prove to Kakashi that I am not getting involved blindly."

"So why did you leave Sasuke?" Naruto asks in a confused voice.

"I didn't want to eat Saskura."

"WHAT?"

"Naruto shut up…" He hisses as Keiko stirs slightly in his arms. It sounded more menacing than any noise a human could make. Once he is sure Keiko is asleep once more he continues. "Maybe that was putting it too bluntly…how can I explain it to you so that you will understand…I shall just explain it too you the way it was explained to me. Blood has all different smells. All blood-drinkers are drawn to different smells. Human blood smells sweeter than animal blood that is why many blood drinkers are not willing to give it up. But sometimes, as in my case, one person's blood in particular is more…appealing than others. For me this person was Sakura. I had a strange craving for her blood alone and no matter how hard I tried to suppress it, I couldn't. So I ran which I thought was the only answer. But then Keiko brought me to her coven." He looks don t the young girl in his arms, "They saved me…from myself…they taught me how to get strong enough to overcome these craving so I would be able to return to my family…although I have two now, you were the first and will always be very dear to me so…" He is cut off as he turns his head and looks at the leader. "I see…you need to leave then…I understand…but this one is too tired to make the journey. She will stay with me tonight…be cautious." They nod and disappear.

"Where did they go?"

"A storm is coming so they are traveling back to their coven. You can't get as good of a grip on the ground in the rain…although it is terribly exhilarating…"

"I see. I will have a secondary team cover for yours tonight. Become reacquainted." Kakashi says before exiting.


	13. Morning Excitement

**Chapter 13**

**Sasuke's POV**

"Well I should probably take her home… Hey Sakura?" I look towards her.

"Yes?"

"Would you mind helping me?"

"No…"

"Can you carry this bag of books home for me? I don't want to have any chance of dropping Keiko."

"Sure."

"Thanks…" She begins to pick up the bag. "Wait Sakura I forgot!"

"What?"

"You won't be able to carry all those…"

"I'm stronger than you think."

"Alright you can try…" I wait for her to attempt to lift the bag and watch her struggle when she does. "I told you…" She glares at me and I sigh. "Here…you take Keiko…I'll take the books." I begin to pass Keiko but she begins to stir.

"Thath…ke?"

"Keiko…Sakura is going to hold you for a little while…we're taking you to my house…go back to sleep…"

"Okay…" She yawns once more before I pass her now sleeping form to Sakura. I pick up the bag of books as if it is five pounds and see Sakura glare at me. I smirk and walk up the stairs as she follows. We make it out into the alley and I feel the rain begin to pound my cloak. I take it off and drape it over Sakura and help her get the hood over her head. Then we trek out into the rain.

**At Sasuke's house**

We reach my house after an eternity. Although it probably felt like pretty quick to Sakura. As we walk in the door, I set the bag on the floor, strip off my soaked t-shirt and throw it in the kitchen sink.

"Here Sakura hand me Keiko…"

"Okay…" She says with a slight blush on her cheeks. I smirk once more and take Keiko's sleeping form from her. I walk up the stairs to my room and gently lay Keiko down on the king size bed. She rolls over as I pull the covers up over her. I turn and see Sakura standing in the doorway. A crack of thunder is heard and she flinches.

"What's wrong?"

"I hate storms."

"It's just a little thunder…"

"But it's so loud…" I now understand what she meant when she said that she hates them. She's scared of them.

"Look Sakura…it's late…why don't you just sleep here with Keiko and I tonight."

"I don't know…"

"Do you want to walk out in that storm again?"

"No."

"Then just lay down here." I lightly tap the bed next to where Keiko is sleeping. She reluctantly crosses the room and lies down on the opposite side of the bed as Keiko. I cross over to my dresser and quietly take out a dry pair of boxers and shorts. I walk over to the bathroom and close the door before turning on the light. I sigh and change into my new clothes, hanging the wet ones over the edge of the bathtub. I turn out the light before opening the door and as I walk over to the bed, I pick up Keiko gently and move her over so that there is room for me to lie down next to her…

**The next morning**

**Sakura's POV**

I wake up in a room that I recognize as Sasuke's and sit up. I glance over to the other side of the bed and can't help but laugh to myself. Sasuke it there with the sheets completely off of him and his whole body stretched out across it. Keiko is lying on her stomach, her body across his stomach. I quietly sneak out of the room and walk downstairs and into the kitchen. His shirt is still soaking wet in the sink from the night before, the drip from the faucet not helping it dry. I pick it up and wring it out before I hear a loud thump. It makes me jump and them I hear someone yelling, "Keiko! Get back here!" Laughing can be heard as well as the pattering of little footsteps. Keiko comes running down the stairs with Sasuke close on her trail. "You're going to pay for that…" He says closing in on her. I am slightly worried until I see him scoop her up and begin to poke her sides. She begins to laugh very hard.

"Thath…Thathke stop!"

"Not until you apologize…"

"I'm…I'm thorry!"

"That's better." He sets her down a few steps higher than him. She stands there for a second before pushing on his chest and sending him tumbling down the remaining six or seven stairs. He lands on his back and I am about to run over to him until I see Keiko run down about five steps and the jump off the third one from the bottom. She lands on his chest surprisingly gracefully.

"I got you…" She says with a wide smile on her face.

"Alright you win Keiko…you win…"

"Yea!" She says jumping off of his chest and on to the floor. She leaps up and down a few times all the while chanting, "I beat Thathke! I beat Thathke!" He rises from the ground and walks over to me.

"Good morning…" He face takes on a confused expression. "You're looking at me like I'm crazy…"

"I'm trying to decide if you are…and what was that huge thump earlier?"

"Keiko pushed me off the bed…"

"What? But she's…and your…"

"She's a blood drinker too Sakura. There is a reason we can overpower any other creature. Strength."

"Oh I get it…"

"Thathke…I'm thirthty…"

"Oh I'll get you some water…"

"Sakura that's not what she means…" He walks back to where Keiko is standing and picks her up. "I'll get you some." They disappear and then reappear with a wine bottle in hand. "Drink as much as you want and then I'll finish it up…" She grabs the bottle from him and begins to drink.

"She can tell when she needs to drink?"

"Yes…usually it takes time for one of our kind to learn how to tell but…she's a little advanced for her age. We don't know why though…" She removes the bottle from her mouth. "All done?"

"Uh-huh…"

"Feel better?"

"Yep!"

"Good…Oh I almost forgot…you hungry Sakura?"

"Here…" Keiko says trying to hand me the bottle but Sasuke grabs it from her.

"No…human have to eat food."

"What a wathte (waste) of time…"

"Hey now…be nice…I have an idea…I don't have any food here so why don't you two go to the store while I clean up a little bit here…Is that okay with you Sakura?"

"Yes of course…"

"I want to thay wif you Thathke…"

"No go with Sakura…you'll be bored here…"

"Alright…

**At the store**

We walk through the produce section and as I scan the aisles for lettuce, I see Keiko run over the tomatoes. I follow her. "Do you like tomatoes?"

"No but Thathke does. They're his favwite (favorite)…"

"Then how about we get some for him…do you think he'll be happy?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Sakura!" I hear a voice from behind me. I pick up Keiko and turn to see a blonde running towards me.

"Oh hi Ino…"

"Hi…I haven't seen you at school for the past couple days. What happened?"

"I got sick." (Translation: I was working my ass off fighting vampires because Sasuke wasn't here and Shikamaru got injured.)

"Oh! Who is this?"

"Ino this is Keiko…Keiko say hi to Ino…"

"Hi Ino…Thakura?"

"Hm?"

"Is she your fwiend?"

"Yes she is Keiko."

"I like her den…"

"Why don't you go pick out some tomatoes and let me talk to Ino alright?"

"Okay but then can we go home to Thathke?"

"Yes we can…"

"Yeah!" I set her down on the ground and she runs back to the bucket of tomatoes.

"What did she mean go home to Sasuke? Sakura!"

"Ino you're getting the wrong idea. She is staying with Sasuke I'm not…I'm just helping him take care of her today. He's still unpacking from his trip."

"Alright…you are innocent until proven guilty. But you know how I feel about him…I don't like him Sakura…"

"Why don't you wike Thathke Ino?"

"Umm…."

"Did you pick out the tomatoes sweetie?"

"Yes…Thakura? Why doesn't she wike Thathke?"

"She's judging him before she knows him but he is very nice isn't he?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Come here…" I pick her up. "Let's go get back to Sasuke before he runs out of things to clean."

"Alwight!" I turn around with the cart and hear Keiko stick her tongue out at Ino behind me. I can't help but smile.

**Sasuke's POV**

I hear the door open and before I even have time to guess who it is I her keiko scream my name.

"I'm in here Keiko…" I say at normal volume knowing that she can hear me.

"I have a pwesent for you…"

"Really and what did I do to deserve such an honor?"

"Nothing…"

"Well if I didn't do anything why do I need a gift?"

"I just wanted to get you thomething. Clothe your eyes…"

"Alright…" I play along wanting to get this over with…I hate surprises…

"Open!" I open my eyes and see her holding a tomato towards me.

"Wow thanks…I needed one of these…" I hold it toward my mouth and she watched me intently as I take a bite. When I do she squeals with joy.

"Is it good?"

"Yes it is thank you."

"Your welcome…"

"Why don't you sit on the couch and watch some TV while I help Sakura unpack the food…"

"Okay!" She plops herself down on the sofa and I turn the TV to a channel that seems harmless. She smiles at me as I exit the room and I sigh. I walk in to the kitchen to find Sakura trying to put something on a shelf that is just out of her reach. I sneak up behind her.

"Here let me get that…" I whisper in her ear. She gasps at my sudden appearance and turns around quickly before smacking me on the chest.

"Don't scare me like that…"

"Sorry…"

**3 days later**

"So all of you can stay here today, Keiko knows where everything is. Blood is in the cellar…she knows where that is too…I'll see you at four-ish…" They all nod and I leave the house, locking the door before I go. I climb into my car. I start to pull out of the driveway, and start out going the speed limit. I slowly get faster and faster until I almost past Sakura's house. I make a tight turn and manage to make it into the spot of the right side of the driveway. I see her come out of the house and before she gets in the car, I smirk. Right around this time, I would be physically fighting with Yoshiro. I wipe the smirk off my face before she climbs in the car. She smiles at me.

"Good morning…"

"Good morning…" I respond before pulling out of her driveway and pressing my foot to the gas. "Can't this damned car go any faster?"

"Sasuke we are already going ninety! What do you mean faster?"

"I can run faster than this…"

"Yea so when a cop pulls you over you are going to tell him that you don't want to drive the speed limit because you are a vampire and can run faster?"

"Of course not."

"So slow down…"

"Fine…" I lift my foot slightly and keep it at a steady eighty. "Better?"

"Yes…not good but better…you're still over the speed limit…" I sigh and realize that our little quarrel has taken us all the way to school. "Didn't you have to pick up Naruto and Neji?"

"No Temari did it again today…She doesn't know that I'm back yet."

"Oh…we're meeting our new member today right?"

"Unfortunately…"

"What is that supposed to mean?" I park and turn off the engine.

"I am not a fan of big teams…I already have one of 202…I don't need one of 203…"

"Well before those extra 197 were added we were gong to get this new member so you just need to accept that the human numbers need to increase a little bit here."

"Alright…alright…Naruto looks exited we should probably go meet him before he gets a heart attack…"


	14. Too close to home

**Chapter 14**

**Sakura's POV**

"Hey Naruto!"

"Hi Sakura! Hey Sasuke! Hey can we go meet him now?"

"Why are you so exited?" Sasuke asks with a strange look on his face.

"He's a weapons expert! He's probably so cool!"

"Just cause he's a weapon expert doesn't mean he is going to be cool…"

"But he could be really cool! Let's go!"

"Naruto where is everyone else?"

"Inside already! Come on let's go!"

"Not until you settle down remember we don't know who this transfer student is…"

"Yes I know come on!" We walk behind Naruto and as we get into the school we see Shikamaru and Neji with their mouths wide open.

"What? What…oh…"

"My…"

"God…" We look before us to see a student that none of us have seen before walking down the hallway with three girls on each arm…as he gets closer I see a upside down red triangle on both cheeks. "What is he? Wait is that Ino?" Sure enough, on his right side is Ino…flirting up a storm…I also notice my other old friends…he finally reaches us…

"Hey! Wuz up?" Sasuke starts to play along…

"Nothing much…man I didn't know you were transferring here…"

"Yea…" then one of the girls speaks up…

"You know _them?_"

"Uh…yea…" the girls disperse immediately when hearing this… "Man you guys have a serious hate factor around here."

"You'll get used to it…" I stuff my hands in my pockets and begin to walk off before he asks me a question.

"How was your little vacation? I hear you had a little abandonment streak." My hands tighten into fists before I pull them out of my pockets and turn. I look at him for a moment before…

**Sakura's POV**

…he disappears before me once more. I see our new member get driven against the wall and then Sasuke reappears, his hand around the new member's neck.

"Never ever talk to me like that again! I did not abandon them! You have no idea what you're talking about! So just don't talk about it anymore! Understood?" the new member slightly nods before Sasuke removes his hand and the member sinks to the ground. Sasuke walks back towards us. "I'm going for a run…"

"But school starts in like two minutes Sasuke!"

"That's plenty of time…He disappears once more and my gaze turns towards the new member who is still on the ground, gasping for air…

"You do realize you just managed to get on his bad side when you have known him for what? Three minutes…I think that's a new record…" I suddenly hear a voice behind me..

"Five…four…three…two…one…" The bell rings and I turn around to see Sasuke behind me once more. "I told you I would make it back." He kisses me on the forehead before pushing past us and grabbing his backpack from the floor where he left it. He walks down the hall, glaring at the new member as he passes.

…:::…

**That Night**

**Sasuke's POV**

"Alright we are sticking together to get the new member used to how our team works."

"You know I have a name."

"Yes but I don't remember people's names if the don't deserve that level of attention." I hear him grumble something in the mike and laugh slightly at how easily aggravated he can become. "Here we are." I drift slightly and come to a stop before I hear someone whistle several times at different pitches. Suddenly a huge creature appeared by the new member's side. "Is that a dog?"

"Yes…let's just say that he barked up the wrong tree and got himself bit. I think that means your family…how sweet…"

"Naruto…"

"Uh…yea Sasuke?"

"Why did you tell him?"

"I didn't say anything…"

"Then how does he know?"

"Akamaru told me."

"Who?" He pointed towards his 'dog'.

"Akamaru."

"So you talk to dogs now?"

"Not really more like I think to dogs…well to be more specific him…I'm not quite sure why though…as far as I know I can't communicate through mind links naturally…"

"Alright so…is Aka whatever going to get in our way or is he going to leave?"

"Akamaru," He stressed the word as if it had some importance. "is going to do neither of those things. He is going to fight with us."

"What? A vampire fighting dog? Right…are you sure you're okay?"

"Just wait and see will ya…and it seems like our chance is coming soon." He slightly nods towards the area in front of us as we all turn around to see what he is looking at. Several vampires appear in front of us and Akamaru begins to growl. But I recognize them.

"Stop! Don't attack them."

"What now?"

"Those are our allies."

"Huh?" I walk towards the group as one charges towards me. I scoop the cloaked figure up in my arms knowing full well who it is. When I reach the group I turn towards the figure in the front.

"Yoshiro…what is the meaning of your appearance?"

"We have come to make ourselves useful. Please accept our aid."

**Three Months Later**

**Christmas**

**Sakura's POV**

"Enjoy your Christmas everyone." Kakashi says before walking out.

"Yahoo! Finally a break!"

"You lazy ass…"

"Excuse me?"

"You've only been a part of my team for what three months and you're already needing a break? Kakashi's standards must really be slipping…"

"What did you say?"

"Oh you're deaf too?"

"That's it!"

"Alright you two…" I say standing in between them. "Sasuke it isn't nice to tease Kiba like that. Kiba is not good to be a lazy ass. You are both at fault so let's all just civilly go to Sasuke's house and complete our Christmas plans alright?"

"Fine." Kiba mumbles before pushing the doors open and storming out.

**Sasuke's House**

As we pull into the driveway, a dark figure with glowing eyes appears outside Sasuke's window. I scream until he covers my mouth.

"Sakura…it's just Shiba…relax…" He removes his hand and I take a deep breath. He climbs out of the car and the figure begins to move his lips quickly as I have seen them do before. Shiba hands a small envelope to Sasuke and Sasuke rips it open quickly reading the note. I slowly get out of the car as the figure disappears. Sasuke walks around the car towards me. "Why don't you and the rest of the team go into the living room? I'll join you as soon as I am done taking care of this." He says waving the envelope in the air.

"Okay but hurry alright?"

"I'll try." He says kissing my forehead and walking into the house. I wait for the rest of the team to pull up and then we all walk into the living room and see the tree that Sasuke and I decorated just a few days before.

**Sasuke's POV**

I quietly put on my fighting outfit again and then sit down at my desk. I find a piece of paper and pen and begin to write a letter. I sit in silence with only the sound of my pen on the paper for several moments before I hear a slight wimper from my doorway. Akamaru is sitting on the floor, a confused expression on his face.

"Come here…" I call to him and he obeys. I slide the piece of paper under the ribbon of the package on my desk and the put the ribbon in between the dogs teeth. "Bring that to Sakura alright?" I pat him slightly on the head before he turns and runs out of the room. I rise and walk to window…looking back one more time before jumping out into the night.

**Sakura's POV**

Wrapping paper flying everywhere, I laugh slightly as to how childlike Naruto and Kiba are when they get presents. Then I hear a bark and turn to see Akamaru nudging a present towards me with his nose.

"Well thank you…" The dog solemnly turns as if to say, 'You won't be thanking me soon.' He walks slowly and lies down next to Kiba. I nervously reach for the present and see a piece of paper slid under the ribbon. I unfold it and recognize Sasuke's handwriting.

Dear Sakura,

I'm sorry but I'm afraid I have had to leave you once more. Itachi has struck too close to home this time and I must stop him before anyone else gets hurt. I don't know when I will return or even if I will before graduation but I will return. I swear it. In the box is a reassurance of that. I love you Sakura.

Sasuke

I read the letter several times before it fully sinks in. He left again…I slowly turn my gaze to the box in my lap and open it. Inside in a small black box. I solemnly open it, only to see a ring with a diamond in the middle and two emeralds on each side. I feel a tear slide down my cheek as I shut the box and stand, the letter falling to the floor.


	15. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry if you thought I was dead…I had finals and then got caught up in Christmas traditions. I have managed to get chapter 13 and 14 up.**

**15 is on it's way and I promise that the fighting will be coming soon…I know some of you were getting a bit impatient with all the fluff but I like romantic stories with violence in them. **

**So what happened that made Sasuke leave?**

**Was the ring meant as an engagement ring?**

**Will Sasuke keep his promise and return to Sakura?**

**Will we ever know what was in the envelope?**

**Stay tuned…**

**P.S. I totally just sounded like a TV commercial…sorry bout that but seriously Review and put it on Story Alert so I can answer these questions and more…**


	16. Slipping Into Tears

**Chapter 15**

**Sakura's POV**

"Sakura what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Naruto asks in a concerned voice rising from his spot on the floor and walking towards me. I shake my head slightly trying to erase the words from my mind. "Sakura? Are you alright?" I slowly back up as he gets closer. "Sakura please answer…you're scaring me." I back up several more steps before turning and running up the stairs as I hear Naruto calling after me. I run into his room, lock the door and collapse on his bed, letting the tears fall in full, my slight whimpers turning into full on sobs.

**Naruto's POV**

"What happened? I don't get it…one second she was laughing and the next she's crying…what could possibly be wrong. Well…Sasuke's probably up there comforting her no matter what it is…"

"I doubt it." Shikamaru says handing me the note that Sakura dropped on the floor. I scan over Sasuke's sloppy handwriting quickly, only getting the main points out of what he wrote.

"So that's why…I swear when I see that son of a bitch I am going to kill him for hurting her again…"

"Someone is being protective…"

"Kiba shut the hell up…you have no idea what you are talking about…"

"Naruto you are overreacting…"

"Am I Neji? Seriously guys…Even if Itachi did do something he could have discussed it with us or at least explained it to Sakura in more detail. He didn't have to leave again…last time he had a legitimate reason but this…this is just ridiculous…he had no excuse this time."

**Sasuke's POV**

"So I see you got my letter little brother…"

"You son of a bitch…" I say grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him closer to me. "Where is she?"

"Bring her in…"

"I swear…if you touched one hair on her head I'll…I'll…"

"You'll what? Kill me? I'd like to see you try little brother…"

"Thathke!" I turn just in time to see a young girl running towards me. I pick her up and hold her close to my chest.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes…"

"Good." I set her down on the floor once more and crouch down so I am looking straight into her eyes. "Now listen to me very closely…I want you to run directly to Sakura…she should be at my house still. Do you remember how to get there?"

"Yes…"

"Good. When you get there I want you to tell her what happened and tell her that I had to stay to gain your freedom…and tell them not to come after me…Do you understand?"

"Yes…but Thathke…"

"No buts Keiko…I just need you to do this for me…please…also give her this…" I hand her a slip of paper and then pull her close once more. "Now go Keiko. Before he changes his mind." I kiss her once on the top of the head before rising to my full height and she stares at me. "Go…now…" I see her disappear and now know that she is safe. I just hope that Itachi keeps his end of the deal…

**The next day**

**Sakura's POV**

I bend down to pick up some wrapping paper that was left over from last night. "I can't believe I fell asleep here last night…" I mumble to myself before I hear a slight panting and turn my head. "Keiko? What are you doing here?" Before she responds, she runs over to me and wraps her small arms around my waist.

"Thakura…I…I…"

"What is it Keiko?"

"I wath kidnapped by this guy named Itachi and den Thathke came and thaved me but now he hath to stay dere so that I could be thaved and he thays that no one should go after him and he told me to give you dis." She says all in one breath and then holds out a slip of paper and I take it before picking her up and setting her on the couch. I then walk to the kitchen and slowly unfold the slip of paper. On it are scribbled nine words.

_**I love you.**_

_**Wait for me.**_

_**I will return.**_

I feel a tear fall down my cheek at his repeated promise. I stare at the ring around my finger, lost in thought. I suddenly feel a hand tug at the leg of my jeans. I look down and see Keiko there.

"Thakura? Are you otay (okay)?" I kneel down so that I am looking her in the eyes.

"Yes sweetheart…I'll be fine."

"Thakura can I athk you thomthing?"

"Of course."

"Thathke is coming back wight?"

"He has to come back Keiko…he just has to…"

"But…what if…"

"He will come back Keiko…he promised…he always keeps his promises."

"When he does come back…" She pauses so I urge her on.

"Yes?"

"Will…I was just thinking dat…maybe…are we going to be a famiwy?"

"We already are a family Keiko."

"We are?"

"Yes we are. You want to know a secret?"

"Uh-huh…"

"Ever since Sasuke met you…I know that he has considered you family just like he considers Shiba, Yoshiro, Ayame, Nanami and Akira his family as well. We are all a family Keiko. Even if we aren't actually related…we are a family at heart. Do you understand what I'm saying to you?"

"I think so."

"Good…" I hear a slight creak in the floorboards and turn around quickly before I see Keiko run towards the hooded figure.

"Thiba!" She jumps into his arms with enough force to knock a normal person over. "Where's Ayame?"

"She'll be here in a moment. Are you alright Keiko?"

"Yeth…Thathke thaved me."

"I know…I know…" Suddenly another cloaked figure appears behind him.

"Keiko are you alright?"

"Yeth…"

"Are you sure?"

"Uh-huh…"

"I'm glad to hear that…Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Sakura…I'm not blind. I have eyes and I can see what is going on in front of me."

"I can't give you an exact answer to your question Ayame…I haven't quite made up my mind on that matter myself…"

"Do you want us to take you home before we return?"

"No…you go tell Yoshiro and everyone else the good news…I'm going to walk for a while anyway…I need to clear my head…"

"Alright but get home safely alright. Sasuke would kill us if anything happened to you. At least he would try." She walks in front of Shiba and turns to take Keiko from him. She does and turns once more before nodding and disappearing.

"Sakura…I just wanted to formally apologize…"

"For what?"

"Well…it is our fault that Keiko was taken in the first place so it is our fault that Sasuke had to leave again. And in turn it is our fault that you are upset. So I am apologizing…for all of us."

"That isn't necessary…but…Thank you Shiba…"

"You're welcome." He smiles slightly before disappearing as well. I sink to the floor and stare at the ring once more before slowly slipping into tears.


	17. That Felt Good

**Chapter 16**

**Monday**

"Sakura Haruno! Is that an engagement ring?"

"Ino stop yelling. And no…it's more of a…promise ring…"

"You know Sakura I really don't feel comfortable with you hanging around him. We used to be such good friends until _he _came along. I just don't get it…how could someone like you…like someone like him…" She continues to ramble as I sigh and turn to my locker completely tuning her out. Then I feel someone tap my shoulder. I turn and see Naruto, Gaara and Neji behind me.

"Where did Ino go?"

"You're observant today…"

"She left about a minute ago yelling at you because you weren't listening to her."

"Oh……well?"

"Well what?"

"What do you three want?"

"Sakura…we just don't want you to sink into depression like you did the last time he left." Naruto says with a concerned look on his face.

"Because he may not come back this time."

"Neji! That isn't what we came to talk to her about!"

"Well it's true. It was a miracle that he came back last time. He isn't going to come back this time. He has always been a loner…"

"He is coming back Neji…"

"How can you be sure?"

"He promised me."

"Promises are made to be broken Sakura. If you…"

**Naruto's POV**

His statement is cut short by a fist coming in contact with his jaw. I flinch backwards when I se whose fist it was. Neji falls to the floor and I see Sakura shaking out her hand.

"That felt good."

"What the hell Sakura?"

"That was for doubting Sasuke." She slams her locker door shut and walks past us to her next class. Once she's out of sight, Neji speaks.

"She's pretty strong…for a girl." He says wiping the blood from his mouth.

"What did you expect? Besides dude…you so deserved it." I say giving him my hand to help him up.

"Don't you get it Neji…holding on to the shred of hope that is left…is the only thing keeping her sane…I wouldn't destroy that if I were you…she just might snap…we don't want that to happen…"

"Wow Gaara…I think that is the most I have ever heard you talk at once."

"I speak…just only when I want to…"

"Whatever…from now on Neji…don't talk to Sakura unless it is absolutely necessary."

"Fine by me…she never has anything intelligent to say anyway. She is…" This time his statement is cut short by my fist coming in contact with his jaw. "What the hell Naruto?"

"Dude she's our teammate and if you think that about her thoughts…maybe you just need to listen more." I walk off leaving Gaara to help Neji up this time. But I doubt he will. He doesn't really like Neji that much.

**Graduation**

**One Year later**

**Sakura's POV**

"Naruto…I don't want to go out there…"

"Sakura…come on we have to…" He says lightly pushing on my back, but I resist with all my strength.

"But Naruto…He's not going to be out there…"

"Sakura…"

"Naruto…I can't do it…not without him…"

"Sakura you have made it this far without him. Besides…would he want you to give up just because he's gone?"

"No."

"Alright well let's go. I'll be right behind you….unless we have to go in alphabetical order…then I'll be 13 letters behind you." I finally give into his nudges then slowly walk forward onto the stage and take a deep breath.

**After the ceremony**

**Before the dance**

**(AN: ** **I just wanted to clear a few things up. The were juniors before the time skip to graduation and after graduation they are having a formal type thing…)**

"Sakura that d-dress is b-beautiful." She says looking at my emerald green dress. It crosses in the back and is formfitting until the mid thigh where it flares out.

"Thank you Hinata…but can I ask you a question?"

"Yes…"

"Why am I even bothering."

"W-what do you m-mean?"

"Why am I even going to this thing? I am not going to have anyone to dance with and I am going to end up sitting by myself."

"Sakura…d-don't give up."

"I'm not but it has just been too long Hinata…what if…what if he isn't coming back?"

"Sakura…he p-promised didn't he?"

"Yes."

"Well then he will c-come back."

"Thank you Hinata…can I give you some advice?"

"Yes…"

"You love Naruto don't you?" She blushes at this statement but nods. "Then tell him…you…you don't know when you won't have another chance." I walk over to the bathroom after grabbing my dress. As I slip into it I hear a knock on the door. "Just a second!" I fuss with the zipper for a second but the realize that I can't get it. I walk over to the door and open it to see Naruto.

"Thank you Sakura!" He says leaning in and crushing me in a bear hug.

"For…what?"

"Telling Hinata to tell me that she liked me." He says releasing me. "I have been trying to figure out how to tell her. This is perfect!" I let a smile cross my face.

"I'm glad…hey Naruto can you help me with something?"

"Uh…sure…"

"I can't get this zipper the rest of the way up." I say turning around. I feel him zip it up the rest of the way and I turn around to face him again. "Thank you…"

"Your welcome…oh and I got you one of these things too…" He says holding out a pink corsage ad sliding it on my wrist.

"Thank you Naruto…It's beautiful…Hinata won't be jealous will she?"

"No I already asked her…she knows that I don't like you like that."

"Good." I turn back to the counter and pick up the earrings that are sitting on the counter. I put them on and then turn back to him. "Is Hinata ready?"

"I don't know…I think you should go find out though…I don't want to do anything stupid…" I smile again.

"Alright…I will…" I walk past him and across the hall to a closed door. Before I can knock on it, it opens to reveal a girl in a lavender dress. "Hey are you ready?"

"Y-yes." She leans in and hugs me. "Th-thank you Sakura."

"Your welcome." I say as I turn my head and see Naruto approach. "I think your date is getting impatient. We should go." She pushes back from the embrace and takes Naruto's hand.

**Sasuke's POV**

"Are you giving up little brother?" I lay on the ground with his sword at my throat.

"Could you just kill me and get me over with?"

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I need your power."

"Well if you won't kill me then I have a request."

**Sakura's POV**

"I knew it…" I mumble to myself before pulling my cell phone out of my purse and beginning a game. I knew I was going to end up sitting here with no one to dance with. I have been sitting here for almost half an hour.

The music changes and it the beat turns slow. "Great…" I mumble before I close my phone. Then I see someone out of the corner of my eye. I turn my head and see Kiba standing there looking at me. "What?"

"Do you want to dance with me. You look really bored."

"Sure. Why not?" I stand up and he grabs my hand as he leads me towards the dance floor. We reach the middle and he places his hands on my waist as I place my hands around his neck. We begin to sway slightly.

"You look beautiful tonight Sakura."

"Thanks Kiba. You clean up pretty well yourself."

"Thanks…so I hear you finally got Hinata and Naruto together."

"Yes…they look happy don't they? I'm glad someone can be."

"You aren't happy?"

"Kiba you know that I have been miserable ever since Sasuke left."

"I know. I was just sort of hoping you would have forgotten him by now. None of us like to see you unhappy."

"I know…I'm sorry…" I flash him a fake smile.

"So have you heard from any of the representatives recently?"

"No…without Sasuke here to communicate it seems that they feel unwelcome."

"Oh I see…"

"May I cut in?" I turn my head to the side and my eyes widen before a smile crosses my face.


	18. The Dance Of A Lifetime

**Chapter 17**

**Sakura's POV**

"Sasuke?" I feel Kiba's hands leave my waist as he nudges me slightly towards the figure.

"Sakura you look beautiful."

"Are you real?"

"I think so." He pats his body in random places several times. I wrap my arms around his neck, a smile spread across my face.

"I hope you are. I hope that this isn't all a dream."

"Sakura…I missed you."

"And I missed you." I say leaning my head against his chest as we begin to sway and spin to the beat of the music. As the music slows even more signaling the ending of the song, he lifts my head up with his hand and softly makes our lips meet. I close my eyes trying to deepen the kiss but he pulls away. I open my eyes once more and see him unwrap my hands from his neck and as he holds one, he leads me out the door onto the balcony. "What are we doing out here?"

"I just need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Sakura…I…don't really know how to put this."

"You're leaving me again aren't you?"

"I have no choice Sakura. If I could I would stay with you."

"But you can't." I turn away from his face and walk over to the edge of the balcony and set my hands on the railing. "It isn't fair. How come we always have to be separated like this? It just…isn't fair." I feel arms wrap around me from behind and lean my head backwards towards the chest.

"I know…Are you as miserable as I am?"

"Yes." I let out a sigh. "Maybe even more." I feel his chest bounce slightly as he lets out a small laugh.

"I highly doubt that." I turn in the embrace so I am facing him once more.

"How long do you have before you have to leave once more?" He looks down at me, sadness and pain in his eyes.

"Not long enough." We stand there for several moments before he speaks again. "It was a miracle that he let me come to you now. I think I have become more and more sluggish in this past year and a half so he is willing to do anything to get me back up to full power."

"I hate him…"

"You and me both."

"Can't you just kill him?" He laughs once more.

"You make it sound so easy. In fact I wish it was that easy. There is still a power gap between us. If I attacked him now, I don't know if I would come out alive."

"Well then don't. I would rather be separated for a long time than be separated forever."

"Me too."

"So…how long?" There is a long pause as if he is trying to formulate his sentence.

"I have until tomorrow morning to be back before he sends people after me."

"That sucks ass…"

"Agreed…how's Keiko? I haven't seen her since I rescued her."

"Neither have I. I have officially been shunned by them. I guess I am not truly important to them when you are not here." There is another long pause. But it isn't one of those awkward silences. It was a nice silence. I don't know how long we were standing like that but I the heard the DJ speak through the microphone.

"Grab you sweethearts guys. This is the last song of the night." The music began once again and Sasuke pulled me closer to his chest. I feel his forehead rest on the top of my head.

"Sasuke? Are you alright?"

"Hn…"

"So what do you want to do tonight?"

"Be with you."

"Yes I know but…" I lift my head making his raise as well. "What do you want to do with me?"

"Anything."


	19. It's Decided

**Chapter 18**

**Sakura's POV**

"Keiko duck!" I yell to the newest member of our team as I stab over her head. There has been an increase in activity lately…I wonder if Sasuke…

To even think his name opened up the whole in my chest. It has been eight long years since I saw him last. I don't know how much longer I can stand it.

**After the Mission**

**Back at HQ**

"Well done tonight and…"

"Kakashi!" Keiko rises after slamming her hands on the table. "We have all been more than patient on the issue of Sasuke…we need to bring him back. I cannot wait any longer. It's been over eight years!"

"I'm sorry but I am not going to risk all of you."

"We all owe him. He has saved all our lives on multiple occasions. Besides you don't have to send in all of us. Just two of us."

"And which two would that be?"

"Sakura and me."

"No, no, no, no and no." Naruto stands up just as Keiko has done. "If you two are going in that I am going with you."

"Thank you Naruto. Besides Kakashi smaller numbers are less likely to be heard or seen."

"Do you have a plan for this Keiko?"

"Yes actually I do."

**The next night**

**Underworld**

"Look out!" I duck as a dagger passes over my head.

"Thanks Naruto…"

"That's why I came."

"Okay so here's the plan…"

"Let me guess we split up like they do in every movie and show…"

"No Naruto that's how people get killed…anyway…I know how my kind fights. After all…I did learn to fight in a coven…"

"Keiko…the point…"

"Right sorry…so here's the plan. We stick together, guard each other's backs and get Sasuke back. We are going to do the third part by…well here's what I'm thinking. There are two people we have to look out for…"

"Itachi is one but who's the second?"

"Well…every evil villain has a right hand man right?"

"Yes but in this case that man is Sasuke…right?"

"Not necessarily. Itachi may not trust him completely."

"It's been eight fucking year…don't you think he would trust him by now?"

"Not necessarily. Remember…Itachi is just using Sasuke…they may be brothers but they are also enemies…"

"So who is his right hand man?"

"I'm not quite sure…"

"What?"

"But he will be with Itachi most likely…"

"Most likely? I thought you told Kakashi you had a plan?"

"I do…just be quiet and let me tell you…so what is going to happen is that we are going to make our way into the center…that is where Itachi and Sasuke will most likely be. The center is where everything happens down here because it is the hardest to reach…and also the most heavily guarded…but that's not the point. We just need to get to the center while avoiding as much confrontation as possible."

"Sounds good to me…Is that alright with you Naruto?"

"It's fine as long as I get to kick Sasuke's ass later…"

"You can sure as hell try…but we just need to focus on getting him back. Even if he tells us to leave…we have to save him…"

"Keiko, Naruto…he will try to make us leave. I know him. I also know that deep down inside, he really does want to leave. His hatred for his brother runs deep. When we reach Sasuke, let me talk to him first. I can convince him. I know that I can…at least…I hope that I can…"

"Alright…let's go." I take off running, the other two on my heels. "Sasuke…I will save you." I mutter under my breath as I pick up my speed.

**AN: Alright so I promise that there will be action in the next chapter! I just had to do one more filler and get them there before they could save him!**

**R X R**

**VentePaDu**


	20. Author's Note 2

**AN: I officially have posted my own artwork for this story! None of it is really finished but if you check out this link you will be able to find it. There is also some artwork for my other stories as well if you have read those.**

Hawaiian-girl191 (dot) deviantart (dot) com

**I am currently working on artwork for:**

Rainy Day Activities

The Covenant of the Dead

The Next Generation

**Feel Free to check out the site whenever you want!**


	21. Author's Note 3

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! READ!**

**Okay just want to let you all know, I am not dead just swamped. I have not had time to write very much in the past dew months because of my musical but now it is over so I should have at least a little time. On most of my stories I am almost done with another chapter but they aren't finished quite yet. So have patience! I shall continue! I am not giving up my stories because my live is busy, fanfiction just doesn't own my life…XD…but I will update ASAP!**


	22. Heartbroken

Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Sakura's POV**

_We reach a circular room with multiple exits. I spin several times, trying to decide which one to take. "There's no way we can search every single one without getting caught. So we have to split up."_

_"No. We are not splitting up."_

_"Why not Naruto?"_

_"Because Sakura. Whenever a group splits up, they get picked off one by one until there is no one left."_

_"You've been watching too many horror movies. And besides, we are all very capable of protecting ourselves. We've taken out plenty of Vampires before. How hard can it be?"_

"Damn, me and my big mouth." I say as I finish taking out the ten vampires that had me surrounded. I take off running once more before I get to a four-way intersection. After several seconds, I decide to continue straight. I run for what seems like several minutes before I hear a voice that stops me in my tracks.

"Sakura?" I turn slowly and see the face attached to that familiar voice. "W…what are you doing here?"

"I came to get you back. We all did."

"We all? Who exactly?"

"Just me and two others."

"You have to get out of here."

"But…"

"But nothing. You have to leave. I don't want you here."

"W…what?"

"I said I don't want you here Sakura. I don't want to come back. I don't love you anymore. Now…" His voice fades as my breath catches in my throat. I feel the tears welling up in my eyes but force them back. I hesitate before running past him, in the direction I came.

**Sasuke's POV**

"Please Sakura. Forgive me." I mutter before turning to the left and walking towards my room. How I miss my old life. My friends. My house. My room. But most of all…

Sakura

The expression on her face when I said those words may never leave my mind. So sad, and so heartbroken. I wouldn't blame her if she never forgave me.

**Sakura's POV**

I run down the corridor tears streaming down my face. I reach the room once more and see that Keiko and Naruto have already gotten back. Without stopping, I push past them and continue to run down the way we came. I hear Naruto call my name but ignore it. I should have known he wouldn't want me anymore. It has been eight years. I should have known he would have already moved on. But his words still stung. They still broke me down. They still hurt.

I trip over a stray stone and tumble to the floor. I lay there still for several minutes before I feel two arms pick me up. "Let go! Let go of me!"

"Sakura calm down. It's me." I stop resisting and look up into the familiar blue eyes of my friend and teammate. And then I completely fall apart. I begin to cry even harder and bury my face in his shoulder. I'll never forgive him.

**Naruto's POV**

**Back at Headquarters**

"So you failed?"

"Yes. He was located but something happened."

"What?"

"We don't know sir. Sakura won't talk to us."

"I see. Keiko?"

"Hm?"

"Take Sakura back to the house, try and get her to tell you what exactly happened." Suddenly a voice came from the large double door.

"I'll tell you what happened. Sasuke's a jackass. Surprise Surprise."

"Sakura?"

"I don't ever want to see that guy ever again. Do you understand me? In the words of the royal bastard himself, 'I don't want to come back'. I say we just give up trying. Who cares if he comes back or not? I sure as hell don't."

"Sakura what happened to you?"

"Nothing happened to me Naruto. I'm perfectly fine."

"Be serious Sakura."

"I am. We were just kidding ourselves Naruto. It's been eight fucking years. Why would he want to come back after so long? He obviously has no regrets about anything so why don't we just leave him alone?"

"I have a feeling this is personal." I heard Kakashi mutter so low that Sakura wouldn't be able to hear it. I stood and walked over to her, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll take you home Sakura and if you want…"

"Jesus Christ Naruto. I'm fine. Why can't you just believe me and leave me alone. I can go home by myself." With that she pushed my hand off and walked out the door. I turned and stared at the brown haired girl still sitting at the table.

"Find out what's wrong." She nodded before leaving the room. I let out a sigh. Sasuke would never be forgiven for what he did to her.


	23. A Sudden Shock

**Chapter 20**

**Naruto's POV**

Every day, Sakura's heart grew harder and every day, I grew more and more livid. I had never seen her so heartless. She didn't flinch in battle anymore. Expression never crossed her face. As Captain, I couldn't stand to see this happen. But I also knew that I was never fit to be captain in the first place. That was Sasuke's post.

But he abandoned his post. He abandoned his team. He broke her heart. And he would not be forgiven easily.

**One night on a mission **

**3 weeks later**

"Her come some more!" Kiba shouted and Akamaru barked as his master pulled a pin on a flash grenade. Our job is a lot easier now that he's here. A flash grenade works just like a concentrated dose of sunlight and even though it may not kill all of them, it's enough for us to get an advantage on the enemy. I shielded my eyes as the flash went off.

"Damn, I missed some…" He was about to pull another when a shout came from behind.

"No! Wait Kiba!"

"Keiko? What is it?" She burst through our line and I yelled after her but that didn't stop her. She seemed exited about something.

**Sasuke's POV**

A girl was running towards me. A brown haired girl, around eighteen, that looked familiar in some odd way. When she got a few feet away she leapt at me.

"Sasuke!" I caught her hesitantly.

"If you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

"Maybe this will help." A smile spread across her face as she looked at me. "Thathke!"

"Keiko?"

"Yep!" She trapped me in a strangling hug. Yep…that's Keiko. "I can't believe you're finally back. Sakura said that…"

"Where is she?"

"Huh?"

"Where's Sakura?"

"At home." I set her down and walked towards my old teammates. Naruto was glaring, Shikamaru was thinking rather hard about something, Garra looked bored and Neji was passive as usual. I turned my gaze to the left and saw Kiba looking relieved.

"Man. If I blew this guy up Kakashi would have killed me huh?" He waited for a response that didn't come. And he cleared his throat awkwardly. Naruto grabbed the helmet off the back of his bike.

"Hey Naruto. Where ya goin?" Kiba asked in order to break the silence.

"I have to go see Sakura. She'll want to know about this."

"Wait Naruto." He froze as I spoke. "I didn't mean any of those things I said to her down there. Itachi was sending people to come investigate and I couldn't…I didn't want her to get hurt. I had to tell her all that. I had to break her heart. She wouldn't have left if I didn't. You have to believe me. Please…"

**Naruto's POV**

His voice cracked on the last word as his desperation broke through. I sighed. Without turning around I responded. "You don't even know that half of what you did."

"Then explain it to me."

"No need. You have to see it for yourself."

"What do you…"

"Neji."

"Yes?"

"Lend him your bike."

"Right." I turned my head and looked at him from the corner of my eye. "Follow me."

**Sasuke's POV**

Man had Naruto changed a lot or what? He was so authoritative, obviously the new captain. The team obviously respects him way more that they ever respected me.

Probably because Naruto is a good captain. He doesn't keep secrets, he doesn't go off alone and he doesn't abandon his team.

**At Sakura's House**

We stopped at a large house with a red door. I didn't recognize it at first but then as I stared at it longer, I realized it was the Uchiha manor house. It was repainted and fixed up, something I had never bothered to do. It must have taken years.

"She's in there." I looked over at Naruto through the lens of the borrowed helmet. "Good luck." He hit the gas on the bike and sped off, leaving me alone to clean up the mess I had made. Suddenly I, Sasuke Uchiha, who had always been a loner, wanted someone to brave this with him. But I knew that there was no one there. My stomach suddenly felt like it dropped to my feet and, if my heart had a beat, it would be racing. I approached the door and rang the bell that had never worked before. I heard a soft coming from inside the house and the door flew open to reveal the love of my life.

"Sakura."

"W…What are you doing here?" I heard another set of footsteps coming towards the door.

"Mommy, who is it?" A small girl appeared, around eight years old, with black hair the reaches her mid back and emerald green eyes staring up at me. Sakura reached down to rub her head but didn't take her eyes off of me.

"No one sweetie. Go and play with Keiko okay. I'll be right there."

"Alright." And with that she turned and ran back into the house.

"I'll ask again. What are _you_ doing here?" I was too stunned to answer her question. Instead I posed one of my own.

"Is that…is that our…"

"No." She cut me off and I stared at her. "That's _my _daughter. You threw away any right to her when you threw away me." Then the manor door slammed shut, and I was once again cut off from the one I loved.


	24. AUTHOR'S NOTE 4

**I NEED YOUR OPINION!**

**GO CHECK OUT MY RECENT POLL AND IT WILL HELP ME DECIDE HOW TO WRITE MY STORIES FROM NOW ON. **

**DO THAT AND YOU'LL GET UPDATES. **

**DON'T AND WELL…YOU'LL STILL GET THEM BUT THEY WON'T BE AS FREQUENT (THEY AREN'T EVEN FREQUENT NOW BUT I'M SWAMPED. SORRY)**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS,**

**VentePaDu**


	25. Prepared to Wait

**Chapter 21**

**Sasuke's POV**

I stared at the red door for several minutes, absolutely stunned. I had a daughter. A daughter. That night eight years ago. After the dance. I…she…a daughter.

My thoughts were fragmented and inane. My body was numb and my throat was tight. I couldn't believe it.

After standing there like a complete idiot for an unknown period of time, I turned and hopped back on the borrowed bike, sliding the helmet back over my head. I whizzed down streets as fast as I could, reaching the back entrance to Headquarters in a matter of ten minutes. I rested the bike on a pressure plate that slowly sank into the ground, revealing an underground garage. It came to a halt at the bottom and I got off the bike, pushing it to rest beside the others. Naruto and the team stared at me as I handed the helmet to Neji.

"Thanks." He nodded but didn't move otherwise. Naruto stepped forward in front of the rest, as if protecting them.

"Look Sasuke. What makes you think you have the right to come back here? You've been gone eight fucking years. And yet you think you can waltz back in?"

"I'm just here to see Kakashi."

"And what makes you think I'll let you?"

"Don't make me fight you to get upstairs Naruto. I will if I have to."

"Just try it." We stared at each other for several seconds before I heard someone come down the stairs.

"Hey now. Everyone just calm down." Kakashi stepped in between Naruto and I, blocking him from my view and me from his. "I see your back."

"I just need to talk to you and then I can leave and never come back since that's what everyone wants." No one disputed my comment.

"Fine. Follow me."

"But Kakashi…"

"Naruto, on the field you are in charge. In here I am in charge. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Good." Kakashi turned and walked upstairs. I followed, making sure to brush Naruto's shoulder as I passed.

**Later that night**

I walked out through the large double doors and out the front entrance, into the night air. I didn't expect to get a warm homecoming but that was harsher than expected. I took off at a sprint, running as fast as possible and reaching the manor once again, in a matter of minutes. I slowed to a stop as I reached the door and sat on the front step. The air was getting colder and I could smell the moisture in it. It was going to rain. He sprawled himself across the front step, prepared to sit and wait. I had to make this right.

**Sakura's POV**

Keiko suddenly went on alert, staring at the front door. "What is it?"

"He's here again."

"Are you sure?" She raised an eyebrow in my direction and I shook my head. "Of course you are." I stood up and went to the door once more, swung it open and glared down at the Uchiha, lounging across my front step. "Get off the porch." He glanced up at me but closed his eyes again, settling down further onto the step just to piss me off. "I said get off."

"I am prepared to sit here and wait for as long as it takes for you to talk to me again so I can apologize." Thunder rumbled through the sky and I looked up before turning back to the jackass on the porch.

"Fine. Freeze. See if I care." I slammed the door and stormed up to my room. I was not going to let him in.

**AN: Alrighty so first and foremost I would like to thank each and every one of you for your patience. I know it took me a long time to update but my personal life has just been hellish lately and shit's been happening. **

**Second, I would like to apologize for such a short, shitty update. I will update more but this is as much as I could spit out in the free time I was given. **

**P.S. If you haven't figured out where the daughter came from refer back to Chapter 18:**

"_**So what do you want to do tonight?"**_

"_**Be with you."**_

"_**Yes I know but…" I lift my head making his raise as well. "What do you want to do with me?"**_

"_**Anything."**_

**Hahaha not surprised some of you didn't pick up on that considering that it was like ages ago! **

**Anywayz enjoy the update and I will be back with more ASAP!**

**VentePaDu**


	26. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE. PLEASE READ!**

**So…I'm not dead. **

**You were probably excited thinking this was a new chapter. I'm sorry but it's not. **

**For over a year, I have been in and out of hospitals with some serious medical stuff. I'm not going to bore you with medical jibber jabber but just know that when the apocalypse hits, I now have so much metal plating in my body John Conner would confuse me with a Terminator. (Over exaggeration for the win! It's really 2 plates and 12 screws.) **

**Anyway, I have literally been out of commission for a long time. When I had good days, I'd sit up and write some more personal things (My novel that I hope to get published soon) but those days were few and far between. **

**Now that I'm on the mend (FINALLY!) I am going to do my best to start updating again. It makes me sad that some of you got sick of waiting but for those of you that are still with me, I plan to make it worth your while. **

**Love you all,**

**VentePaDu**

**P.S. My X-rays look so bad ass. **


End file.
